Silhouette
by Nakamizu12
Summary: Hetalia mafia AU! Mathias, laki-laki berdarah Denmark dengan tubuh tinggi nan proposional dan didukung dengan wajah yang tampan dan memikat, membuatnya menjadi model dan aktor yang terkenal seantero negara-negara Nordics. Tetapi, pada malam itu, ia menerima takdir yang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi pada malam itu?
1. Who?

_Di tengah malam yang sunyi, sang serigala membacakan sebuah syair tentang kehidupan dalam malam yang amat panjang. Dengan penuh perasaan dan syahdu, ia membacakan syair yang mengalun-alun bak memeluk dinginnya malam dan bernyanyi untuk sang bulan. Di dalam siluet bulan, ia bersembunyi. Dan di dalam siluet itu, ia merasa hidup. Ia selalu mengagumi sang bulan. Saat_ _midnight sun_ _atau_ _polar night_ _pun, ia ingin selalu bersama sang bulan ditemani bintang dan cahaya utara._

 _Matanya yang tajam dan liar itu mengisyaratkan dia akan hidup selamanya dalam bayangan sang bulan yang ia kagumi._

 _Tok... tok...tok..._ sepatu berhak agak tinggi itu berjalan di atas lantai berkayu di sebuah _mansion_ yang tidak terlihat terawat jika kita lihat dari luar menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang amat besar. Perempuan berkacamata itu mulai mengetuk pintu. Ia mengecek berkas yang akan ia bawa ke dalam ruangan itu sebelum yang penghuni ruangan itu mengizinkan ia masuk. Ia mengetuk pintunya lagi.

" _Tillträde(1)!_ " ucap suara yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mempersilahkan masuk dengan bahasa Swedia dan suara yang sangat berat. Kemudian, perempuan itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ia tuju itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja dan di belakang meja itu ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata berwajah _stoic_ dan tegas serta aura mengintimidasi dengan tubuh yang proposional tersebut. Ia memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip dengan perempuan pirang dan tinggi itu.

"Dimana istrimu, Kakak?" tanya perempuan itu dengan bahasa Swedia.

"Dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama kakaknya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil memangku dagunya di tangannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan berkas yang ia butuhkan kemarin. Oh, ya, ini berkas yang Kakak butuhkan," kata perempuan berkacamata itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Ia menerima berkas itu dan mengeceknya. Ia cukup terkesan dengan informasi pada berkas itu. Namun, ia bukanlah psikopat atau laki-laki yang terbiasa senyum, jadi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan yang menandakan ia cukup puas. Ia menatap adiknya lagi. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan bertanya,

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi yang aku berikan kemarin?"

"Aku selalu siap dengan perintah Kakak," jawab perempuan itu masih dalam bahasa Swedia. Laki-laki yang duduk di meja itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah adiknya. Ia memberikan selembar kertas kepada sang adik dan berkata,

"Aku senang kau selalu siap dengan perintahku. Ini informasi lengkap tentang misimu nanti. Aku ingin misi ini sukses seperti biasanya, Lucia! Kau adalah anggota terpenting dan adikku yang paling aku sayangi, jadi tolong, jangan sampai ketahuan! Jika kau gagal membawanya, itu tak apa. Tapi jika kau gagal karena ketahuan, itu yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu. Mengerti? Tujuannya di _København(2),_ lebih tepatnya, _D'Angleterre Hotel_. Helikopter no. 4 akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Tolong jaga dirimu disana, Lucia! Jujur saja aku tidak rela melepasmu untuk misi ini." Lucia berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan mengelus pipi kanan milik kakaknya. Ia berkata,

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Kak! Akan ku pastikan aku akan berhasil dan aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Percayalah padaku, Kak!" Pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Perempuan itu pamit dan pergi meninggalkannya dalam ruangannya. Pria itu hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya.

" _Hej då,_ Lucia. _Jag hoppas på lycka_!(3)" kata pria itu lirih. 

**Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Seorang pria berkebangsaan Denmark dengan rambut pirang berjambul natural sejak lahir itu keluar dari mobil mewah buatan Jerman keluaran tahun 2014. Ia memiliki badan proposional dan wajah tampan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Mathias Køhler, model dengan rupa bak malaikat tanpa sayap dan aktor dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Walau ia suara sedikit parau, keahlian bermain instrumen juga tidak boleh diremehkan. Intinya, dia adalah selebriti dengan segudang bakat.

Seperti yang ada di jadwal manajernya, Natalya Arlovskaya, ia menghadiri undangan _masquerade_ yang ada di salah satu hotel bintang 5 di _København_ , _D'Angleterre Hotel_. Ia merasa beruntung dapat menerima undangan sebagai tamu spesial dalam acara yang amat mewah ini. Pasalnya, dari kecil ia sangat ingin melihat _masquerade_ secara langsung. Bukan, bukan acara _masquerade_ yang ada di negara Sakura Honda, kenalannya.

Ia membenarkan _tuxedo_ -nya dan berjalan ke arah _ballroom_ hotel. Tiba-tiba, Natalya menghentikannya dan memberika auranya yang menakutkan. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar tidak becus dalam merapikan dasinya. Itu membuat manajer asal Belarus itu mengomel terus kepadanya hingga telinga pria itu panas. _Poor Mathias._

"Aku harap kau tidak meminum _balkan vodka_ atau _grappa_! Akan sangat bahaya jika kau mabuk disini! Kuizinkan jika _red wine_ atau _white wine_ dengan kadar alkohol dibawah 15%. Hei, apa kau dengar, Mathias?!" omel Natalya sambil membenahi dasi milik Mathias. Mathias hanya mengangguk.

"Ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh seperti yang biasa kau lakukan! _Selfie_ disembarang tempat tidak diperbolehkan! Bertindaklah seperti kau menghadiri undangan raja. Mengerti?" omel Natalya lagi. Mathias hanya bisa mengangguk saat mendengar ceramah dari sang manajer.

"Bagus!" bisik Natalya dengan aura kegelapannya yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. "Jika kau tertangkap basah, sepertinya pisau kesayanganku, minimal, akan menancap tepat ditanganmu. Aku harap kau mencamkan itu!" lanjutnya.

"Baik, Nyonya Arlovskaya," tanggap Mathias sambil memalingkan pandangannya dan diikuti dengan sumpah serampah dalam bahasa Denmark.

"Heh, apa yang kau bilang!" bisik Natalya sambil mencengkram _collar_ kemeja Mathias. Mathias menelan ludah dan berkata,

"G-gak apa-apa kok, Nona Natalya!" Keringat pria itu mulai bercucuran. Wanita muda bersurai _Grey-Platinum_ itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan masuk. Mathias menghela napas lega karena tidak jadi dibunuh(?) oleh manajernya. Yah, nasib juga dapet manajer seperti ini. Tapi, keuntungannya, seluruh jadwal Mathias tidak ada yang meleset atau terlambat satupun berkat Natalya. Kalau acaranya batalpun, pasti wanita bermarga Arlovskaya itu akan marah-marah sambil mengacungkan pisau dapurnya. Yah, Mathias si empunya acara sendiri hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Saat acaranya dimulai, Mathias hanya menyudutkan dirinya di salah satu sisi _ballroom_ tersebut. Ia melepas topengnya dan bermain telepon genggam pintarnya dengan asyik. Walaupun ia adalah seorang selebriti dengan segudang penggemar, pribadinya hanyalah seorang Mathias yang hidup dalam kesendirian. Ia jauh dari orangtuanya yang berada di daerah Aalborg. Ia tak mendengar kabarnya. Lalu, sahabatnya, Berwald Oxenstierna, pria Swedia yang ia temui saat sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi di Stockholm, kini ia tak tahu kabarnya. Berwald menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat mereka berumur 24 tahun dan lulus dari Universitas Stockholm. Sahabatnya yang lain, Tino Vainämöinen, Lukas Bondevik, dan Emil, juga ikut menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, ada pesan masuk. Pesan elektronik itu dikirim oleh Kirana Kushaparani, kenalannya yang berasal dari Indonesia saat ia masih menuntut ilmu di Universitas Stockholm. Jujur saja ia mengagumi sosok Kirana yang ulet itu. Kini ia bekerja di Belanda sebagai arsitek dan melanjutkan studinya di sana.

Kirana: "Heh, Kambing Denmark! Gimana kabarmu disana?"

Mathias: "Baik. Kalau elu, cebol?"

Kirana: "Yah, seenggaknya gak madesu kayak kamu, kampret. Pasti capek, kan, kebanyakan _job_ pas musim panas kayak gini?"

Mathias: "Iya juga, sih. Tapi, manajer ane ribet banget! Sumpeh, ya! Pengen liburan tapi takut dibunuh. Hu..hu.. hu.. sedih!"

Kirana: "Cup.. cup... _chayank-chayank!_ Ente jadi selebritis yang terkenal se- _Nordics_ tetep aja madesu, yak, kan!"

Mathias: "Kampret lu! -_-; Eh, betewe, kok tumben ngirim _e-mail_ sih? Kok gak dari kemarin?"

Kirana: "Ciee yang ngarep. Jomblo, mz? Yaudah, puk puk yak.

Kenapa ane ngirim _e-mail?_

Karena TIM KEBANGGAAN GUA KALAH AMA TIM BULU TANGKIS LO, KAMBHEEENG!"

Mathias: "Sekali-kali bikin gua seneng gitu, kek. Aku udah nungguin momen ini selama 67 tahun, lho! Masak tim gua kalah terus ama tim elo. Kan ga asyik."

Kirana: "Iye juga ya. Tapi, 2 tahun lagi, aku akan membalasnya! Liat aja! Hahahaha!"

Mathias: "Ketawa lo mirip mak lampir -_- untung bukan _St. Hans day_. Kalau iya, udah ane taro di _summer pole."_

Kirana: "Ya sori, bang. Eh, kapan-kapan ane _chat_ lagi, yak. Ane harus nyelesein rancangan dulu. Ane tadi capek ngerjain jadi nge- _chat_ ente. Yaudah, _Bye!"_

Mathias menutup telepon genggam pintarnya dan berniat mencari udara segar di balkon. Saat ia menikmati malam yang agak dingin, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang melepas topengnya dan parasnya hampir ia kenali. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, mirip seseorang yang ia kenal. Siapakah dia? Mantan? Mathias selalu ditolak saat menembak perempuan yang ia sukai saat kuliah jadi, jangan terlalu berharap. Kekasih? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu berharap?

Tunggu...

Berwald?

 _Heh? Berwald transgender? Ah kagak mungkin! Cowok_ _gentleman_ _ketjeh kayak dia gak mungkin transgender? Teman sekolah dulu? Enggak ah, kayaknya yang punya wajah tegas hanya Berwald. Kok ane jadi mikirin Berwald, ya? Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan Berwald? KAGAK MUNGKIN! ANE MASIH NORMAL!_ Batin Mathias. Wanita itu mendekati Mathias dan berhasil membuat pria itu _geregetan._

 _._

"Apakah kau... Mathias Køhler?" 

.

.

"Siapa?"

 **Haeh, Jookieh di sini! Maaf lama ga update! Ane baru selese UN jadi, ya... (Kayaknya udah berapa minggu deh) Ada yang nunggu lanjutannya "My Awesome Journal" atau "Prime Time Attack"? Maaf, ane masih nge-stuck ama ceritanya.**

 **Gantung, ya? Tenang, ada lanjutannya kok! Secepatnya dilanjut! (klo gak stuck)**

 **Btw yang mau request cerita buat prime time attack boleh, loh!**

 **Mini Dictionary:**

 _Tillträde(1)_ : Masuk! (Swedia)

 _København(2)_ : Copenhagen (Denmark)

 _Hej då,_ Lucia. _Jag hoppas på lycka_!(3): Sampai nanti, Lucia. Aku berharap akan keberuntunganmu! (Swedia)

.

.

.

 **Thanks for read! Review,** _ **snälla!**_


	2. Lady in the Dark

_Siapa wanita itu? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah mengenalnya.. tetapi... sangat familiar. Aku mengenal wajahnya... tapi... aku rasa seseorang yang kukenal bukanlah seorang wanita._

Tunggu...

Berwald?

 _Heh? Berwald transgender? Ah kagak mungkin! Cowok_ _gentleman_ _ketjeh kayak dia gak mungkin transgender! Teman sekolah dulu? Enggak ah, kayaknya yang punya wajah tegas hanya Berwald. Kok ane jadi mikirin Berwald, ya? Apa aku jatuh cinta dengan Berwald? KAGAK MUNGKIN! ANE MASIH NORMAL!_ Batin Mathias. Wanita itu mendekati Mathias dan berhasil membuat pria itu _geregetan._

 _._

"Apakah kau... Mathias Køhler?" 

.

.

"Siapa?"

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Wanita itu memperbaiki kacamatanya dan bertanya lagi,

"Apakah kau Mathias Køhler, sang model dengan paras tampan yang sangat terkenal seantero Semenanjung _Scandinavia_ atau _Nordics_?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan itu? Itu membuatku malu!" jawab Mathias agak memerah. "Aku.. kurang suka dengan pujian atau kata-kata seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengatakan itu lagi," jawab wanita Swedia itu. Menurut Mathias, wanita yang mirip sahabatnya itu, Berwald, sangat cantik. Pada malam seperti ini, tubuhnya dibalut dengan _long dress_ dengan _sabrina collar_ berwarna _navy blue_ khas Swedia dan kacamata _frameless_ yang amat cocok dengan wajah tegasnya. Ia jadi ingat Berwald lagi. Tenang, Mathias masih normal, kok!

"Baiklah. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Mathias sambil menatap mata wanita itu.

"Aku Lucia Oxenstierna. Aku berasal dari Norrköping. Mau ke _bar?_ Akan ku traktir. Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu," jawab wanita itu tanpa basa-basi. Mathias menyetujuinya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang wanita bermarga Oxenstierna. Tunggu? Oxenstierna? Itukan marga Berwald. Mungkin ia mengetahui tentang pria Swedia yang ia cari selama ini dan salah satu alasan Mathias menjadi selebritis.

Ia mengikuti wanita itu ke _bar_ di salah satu bagian hotel itu. Setelah mereka sampai ke salah satu _bar_ di hotel itu, Lucia langsung berkata kepada _bartender,_

" _Moët golden glamour två glas, vänligen!(1)_ " Ia diam-diam memberikan sebuah kertas kecil yang ia sembunyikan di cincinnya. _Bartender_ itu tersenyum samar dan melayani apa yang diminta Lucia.

"Nona Oxenstierna, apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Mathias dengan sopan.

"Dua gelas _cocktail_ dari _white wine_ untukku dan untukmu. Tolong jangan terlalu formal, Mathias! Panggil aku Lucia saja," jawab wanita pirang berkacamata itu dengan sedikit dingin. Mathias berpikir, Lucia benar-benar mirip Berwald. Hanya saja, ia tidak memiliki aura mengintimidasi sekuat sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar berpikiran Berwald sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita dengan melakukan operasi transgender. Sungguh mengerikan!

"Huh, syukurlah! Aku pikir _vodka_ atau _tequila_. Jika manajerku lewat dan aku ketahuan mengonsumsi _vodka_ , aku akan dibunuh! Dia sangat mengerikan!" kata Mathias. Lucia tertawa pelan saat mendengar ocehan pria asal Denmark itu. Saat pesanannya datang, Lucia mempersilahkan Mathias untuk mencicipi _cocktail_ tersebut.

" _Skål!_ (2)" kata mereka berdua sambil menyenggol kedua gelas tersebut. Saat Mathias meminum _cocktail_ tersebut, ia merasa sangat pusing. Pandangannya buyar. Ia mulai tak sadarkan diri. Ia bingung efek _white wine_ ini sangat cepat. Padahal, saat ia meminum _white wine_ sebelumnya, ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Lu...ci...a..." bisiknya saat ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

.

Mathias terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia kaget. Ia sudah berada di kamar _suite_ di hotel itu dengan tangan terikat. Untungnya, seluruh pakaiannya masih melekat di tubuhnya walaupun sangat berantakan. Ia melihat wanita yang mengajaknya ke _bar_ tadi malam datang mendekat. Ia kaget lagi. Lucia hanya mengenakan _lingerie_ yang hanya menutupi bagian atas dada hingga atas paha.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan, Lucia? Mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?!" Mathias amat sensitif dengan pakaian seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Walaupun ia suka hal begituan, ia juga sensitif dengan hal itu. Rumit, kan, jadi Mathias?

"Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi. Tenang saja, aku tidur di kamar sebelah. Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Tuan Køhler!" jawab wanita itu membuat Mathias makin geregetan.

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkanku. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin kau mengaku, Berwald! Apakah kau Berwald Oxenstierna yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita?" tanya pria itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apakah kakak belum mengenalkanku padamu? Aku bukan Berwald, melainkan adiknya! Namaku Lucia Oxenstiena! Aku dan kakak tinggal di daerah yang berbeda saat masih kecil. Kami memang tinggal di Stockholm, tapi kami berbeda rumah. Kakak tinggal di daerah Solna dan aku serta keluarga kami tinggal di Södermalm. Memang, wajah kami sangat mirip, apalagi dia sudah dinyatakan menghilang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku menginginkanmu karena kakak menginginkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengan kakak, bukan? Aku tahu dimana dia berada sekarang!" Lucia angkat bicara dengan kalem tapi sedikit mengebu. Ia menghela napas agar tidak terbawa rasa kesal Mathias. Mathias terbelalak mendengar ucapan itu. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus senang. Akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan pria Swedia berkacamata itu lagi. Pria itu berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah ia menenangkan diri, ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kami _lost contact_ dan Berwald menghilang begitu saja. Bukan hanya Berwald, tetapi juga Lukas, Emil, dan Tino. Sejak saat itu aku sangat kesepian. Saking kesepiannya, aku kebanjiran _job_. Manajerku selalu mengaturku hingga aku hampir melupakan mereka. Sekarang, mungkin statusku akan menghilang juga dan manajerku akan mencariku dan membunuhku. Aku pikir sekarang sudah terlambat, tetapi, masih ada kesempatan, kan?"

Lucia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kaku. Ia berjalan mendekati Mathias dan merangkak di atas tubuh pria itu. Wajah Mathias memerah. Ia bertanya,

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Lucia?!"

"Melepas pengikat agar kau tidak kabur. Mengapa?"

"Posisimu... sangat..."

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab wanita itu polos.

"Mathias," panggil Lucia.

"Hmm?"

"Kakak sudah menunggumu, kau harus segera bersiap. Kau akan kabur dari duniamu yang sekarang. Apakah kau siap?" bisik Lucia di telinga pria itu. Suaranya terdengar seduktif.

"Baiklah. Aku siap. Ini jalan yang aku pilih. Aku tak akan menyesalinya," Mathias balas berbisik kepada wanita itu. Lucia tersenyum tipis. Ia berbisik,

"Ternyata, suaramu seduktif juga. Kau bisa membuat wanita nyaman jika kau membisikan sesuatu."

"Kau yang memulai, Lucia. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri. Salah sendiri kau menggodaku," jawab pria itu dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Lucia mengecup ringan bibir tipis Mathias. Wajah pria itu makin merona. Lucia menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbisik,

"Anggap saja itu bonus!" Mathias bangkit dari posisinya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang amat berantakan. Ia tersenyum saat wanita itu kembali ke kamar sebelah. _Dasar wanita agresif,_ pikir pria itu. Setelah ia merapikan dirinya, ia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas _end table_. Ia membuka surat itu.

 _Kepada Mathias Køhler,_

 _Aku tunggu kau di_ _rooftop!_ _Ini petanya. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan oleh siapapun! Kirimkan pesan kepadaku jika kau kesulitan! Aku sudah mencantumkan nomorku di telepon genggammu._

 _Lucia Oxenstierna_

Mathias hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat membaca itu. Lalu, ia mengecek nomor itu di telepon genggamnya. Ternyata, Lucia benar-benar sudah mencantumkan nomornya di telepon genggamnya. Ia berbisik, _dia memang licik. Seperti serigala!_ Kemudian, ia bergegas menuju _rooftop_ , dimana tujuan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Lucia.

.

Setelah ia mencapai _rooftop_ , ia melihat seorang wanita Swedia mengenakan _formal suit_ yang terlihat elegan dan keren dengan kacamata _frameless_ yang memadukan gayanya dan rambut pirang yang diikat dengan _style bohemian buns_. Di sana juga ada helikopter berjenis AW 139 sudah menunggu mereka. Lucia naik ke dalam helikopter tersebut dan berkata,

"Apakah kau siap?" Mathias meraih tangan halus milik Lucia seraya berkata,

"Aku siap, bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan duniaku sekarang!"

 _To be continue_

 **Hae, ini Mijookieh!**

 **Yak, sesuai janji, chapter 2 selesai dengan cepat tapi madesu. Dan.. ratingnya naik tiba-tiba :'v Maafkan jookieh! Ane bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini juga udah malem. Jadi... stay tune yak :v**

 **Btw, bisa loh request buat prime time attack dan my awesome journal!**

 **Mini dictionary:**

 _Moët golden glamour två glas, vänligen!(1)_ : Tolong, moët golden glamour 2 gelas! (Swedia)

 _Skål!_ (2): Bersulang! (Swedia, Denmark, Norwegia (bahasa scandinavia))

.

.

 **Thanks for Read! Wanna review?**


	3. Frozen Bonds

" _Apakah kau siap?"_

 _Aku siap! Bahkan, jika aku harus meninggalkan duniaku yang sekarang!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kesendirian ini!_

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Helikopter itu menuju sebuah hutan di bagian utara Swedia. Tidak seperti musim panas di _København,_ di daerah ini masih sangat dingin. Mathias menatap Lucia dari tempat duduknya. Wajah Lucia sedingin udara di luar helikopter saat ini. Ia tampak sangat serius. Mathias sangat ingin memecah keheningan ini tetapi... ia tidak seberani kemarin. Entah apa yang membuat seorang _Dane_ ini takut. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan tetapi... apa yang ia khawatirkan saat ini? Terjun ke dunia yang gelap dan tak dapat melihat sinar matahari? Ia sudah siap untuk itu. Kehilangan seluruh kepopuleran dan kekayaannya? Dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Melakukan tindak kriminal? Dia sangat berbakat dalam hal itu; bakat aktingnya sangat membantunya. Darah _viking-_ nya akan membantunya, lebih tepatnya.Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Kapan kita akan sampai, Lucia?" tanya Mathias yang masih menatap wanita Swedia itu dari tempat duduknya.

"Sekitar 2 menit lagi! Sudah kelihatan dari sini," jawab wanita itu sambil menatap langit yang amat berawan itu. Perjalanan yang di tempuh selama 14 jam dari _København_ ini terasa amat melelahkan. Sekarang, sudah sangat gelap. Jaringan di sini pun juga sangat terbatas. Apa boleh buat, ini sudah resikonya. Mathias pun juga sudah siap itu walaupun ia belum bisa merelakan jaringan internet di telepon genggamnya.

"Tenang, di rumah kami memiliki jaringan yang amat cepat. Disana tempat yang paling aman untuk bersembunyi," tukas Lucia sambil melihat radar. Mathias menghela napas lega. Mathias melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.24. _Mungkin, Nona Arlovskaya sudah mengucapkan kalimat sakralnya sambil mengacak-acak hotel,_ pikir pria bersurai pirang itu sambil menatap langit tanpa bintang itu.

Perlahan-lahan, helikopter menurunkan ketinggiannya. Mereka sudah sampai pada destinasi mereka; sebuah _mansion_ besar yang luarnya terlihat tak terawat dan terletak di tengah hutan yang lebat di Swedia utara. Mathias, Lucia, dan awak helikopter turun dengan teratur. Pria berdarah _viking_ itu memandang takjub bangunan tak terawat tersebut. Sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat bangunan semegah ini. Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu yang amat besar di sebelah kiri tempat parkir helikopter itu. Saat Mathias mulai mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Seorang pria berkacamata bertubuh besar dan proposional serta bermata _aquamarine_ dengan rambut klimis menyambut mereka.

"Selamat malam, Nona Lucia, Hmm... Tuan... Koehler? Maaf, nama anda sedikit susah untuk diucapkan. Saya tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa Denmark. Mari, Tuan Berwald sudah menunggu kalian!" kata pria Jerman itu dengan amat sopan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Ludwig!" respon Lucia sambil berjalan masuk dengan sangat elegannya. Mathias membuka mulut dan berkata,

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tuan..."

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Saya dan kakak saya berasal dari Jerman. Saya lahir di Bonn sementara kakak saya di Berlin. Sebaiknya Anda memanggil saya Ludwig karena marga kami sama," sahut Ludwig dengan amat sopan.

"U-uh... baiklah, Tuan Ludwik. Terima kasih atas sambutannya, sekali lagi," jawab Mathias berjalan masuk.

"Mari, saya antar ke ruangan Tuan Berwald!" kata Ludwig dengan bahasa Swedia yang amat lancar. Mathias sedikit terkesima dengan kemampuan bahasa pria Jerman itu. Dia sangat sopan dan terkesan sangat intelek. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama pria tinggi itu, tapi... dimana?

Mereka mengikuti langkah besar dan penuh sahaja milik Ludwig. Ludwig terkesan sangat gagah dan tenang dengan langkah itu. Bagaikan pasukan barisan depan yang tangguh. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menyusuri _mansion_ itu, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang amat besar. Lucia maju selangkah dan mengetuk pintu. Wanita itu berkata,

"Kakak, aku datang!"

"Masuk!" jawab sebuah suara dengan nada berat dari dalam. Mereka bertiga membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Mathias terkesima lagi akan bangunan tua itu. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat simpel dengan tatanan _Scandinavian style_ tetapi terasa amat megah. Tidak ada bangunan di _København_ atau Stockholm yang seperti ini. Di ruangan itu, terdapat dua belas orang yang terlihat sedang bersantai besama. Tujuh orang sedang duduk di sofa secara melingkar, satu orang sedang bermain piano, seorang wanita duduk di samping pria yang sedang bermain piano, seorang pria yang ia kenal duduk di sebuah meja besar dan sepasang kembar yang berdiri di samping Berwald.

Ruangan itu terasa sangat hangat walaupun di luar sangat dingin. Mata Mathias hanya tertuju kepada satu orang; Berwald seorang. Berwald bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Lucia dan Mathias.

"Kau berhasil, Lucia! Kau berhasil membawanya kesini!" kata Berwald dengan terbata-bata.

"Ber, itukah kau?" tanya Mathias dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, ini aku. Maaf aku harus pergi bersama yang lain. Maaf juga karena tak mengajakmu," jawab Pria berwajah _stoic_ itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Lukas, Emil, dan Tiino berjalan ke arah dua pria _viking_ yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdiri di depan Mathias. Mathias mulai menangis.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tak ingin kau melindungi kami terus. Kami harus pergi dari dunia itu untukmu. Dan, kami terpaksa melakukan ini. Bukan hanya kau, tapi kami juga terancam. Kita butuh tempat untuk berlindung. Kami belum bisa mengajakmu karena suatu hal. Itu demi keselamatanmu," kata Tiino dengan rasa menyesal.

"Kami tak ingin kehilanganmu, bodoh!" tukas Lukas dengan ekspresi _kuudere_ -nya yang khas.

"Karena kau kakak kami," lanjut Emil, sang adik bungsu.

"Dan teman kami yang egois dan bodoh," lanjut Berwald dengan senyuman kecil. Mathias mulai menangis. Ia sangat terharu. Ditambah pria yang sedang bermain piano itu melantunkan lagu yang amat melankolis dan menyayat hati. Coretdanbawangyangdibelidikrustykrabyangbikinnangisitucoret. Mathias tak dapat membendung air matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya seperti waktu itu. Berwald, Lukas, Tiino, dan Emil memeluknya dengan erat. Mathias menangis tersedu-sedu. Mereka berempat berbicara dengan bahasa Denmark dan berkata,

" _Du er ikke alene! Vi er her for dig!(1)_ "

"Bodoh! Mengapa kalian melakukan ini tanpa memberitahuku! Kalian benar-benar tidak _awesome!_ " kata Mathias dalam tangisannya. Pria (mantan) selebritis itu membalas pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei, dia mengutip kata-kataku!" sahut seorang pria albino penderita _heterochromia center_.

"Lihat-lihat kondisinya, bego! Kau gak liat mereka ngapain, hah? Kamu pas habis ngeruntuhin _Berlin Mauer_ juga kayak gitu ma adek lo! Dasar _mood breaker!_ " kata seorang pria kecil dengan rambut pirang sedikit panjang sambil memukul pria albino itu dengan sebuah gulungan kertas. 

"Ya maaf, Vash! Kau tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu!" kata pria albino itu sedikit kesal.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sejenak?" Ludwig angkat bicara dengan tatapan mautnya yang berhasil membuat kedua pria itu bungkam. Kedua pria itu hanya mengangguk sebal.

"Terima kasih," kata pria berkacamata itu.

Kelima orang itu melepaskan pelukkannya. Mathias tersenyum cerah seperti sedia kala. Ia merangkul sahabat-sahabatnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Mereka berempat tidak bisa menolak rangkulan hangat dari pria Denmark tersebut.

"Selamat datang kembali," kata mereka berempat.

"Aku kembali! Apakah kalian merindukanku?" tanya Mathias dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Apa peduliku jika kau kembali?" tanya Lukas dengan nada amat dingin.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," kata Berwald.

"Kakak tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh," kata Emil.

"Mathias seperti Mathias yang dulu. Tidak berubah," ucap Tiino tulus.

"Kenapa kau bisa memanggil keparat itu kakak, Emil! Panggil aku kakak!" perintah Lukas.

"Gak mau!" jawab Emil.

"Bilang kakak!" perintah pria Norwegia itu.

"Enggak MAOOOOOOO!" jawab Emil lagi.

Yah... reuni yang amat menyentuh. #gak

 _To be continue..._

 **Hei, selamat malam semuaaa! Yak, masih lanjut ke chap 4! Ane bingung mau ngomong apa. Yaudah gitu dulu aja. Stay tune!**

 **Oh ya, Berwald sengaja ane bikin ngomong jelas biar gampang. Males juga sih bikinnya klo vokalnya diilangin.**

 **Mini dictionary:**

 _Du er ikke alene! Vi er her for dig!(1)_ : Kau tidak sendirian! Kami disini untukmu! (Denmark)

.

 _Thanks for read! Review, venligst?_


	4. Secrets and Facts

_Maafkan kami!_

 _Kami tak ingin kehilanganmu, bodoh!_

 _Kau tidak sendirian. Kami bersamamu._

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Mathias duduk di sebelah Lucia dan Ludwig. Sedangkan Berwald sudah berada di posisi awal. Sang pianis sudah selesai bermain dan ia duduk menghadap orang-orang yang ada di situ. Berwald menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia memulai percakapan ini.

"Ber, aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu," Mathias angkat bicara sebelum Berwald berbicara. Ia tak suka menunggu. Memang kurang sopan, tetapi, baginya, pertanyaan ini sangat mengganjal di hatinya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi dan bertanya,

"Apa maksudmu kita terancam? Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku karena suatu hal?"

Berwald menghela napas berat. Ia sudah menduga Mathias akan bertanya seperti ini. Ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu sejak waktu yang amat lama. Ia berkata,

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan, itu alasan kita berada disini. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku ingin kamu berkenalan dengan mereka! Perkenalkan diri kalian satu per satu kepada tamu kita! Dimulai dari kamu, Gilbert!" Seorang pria albino menjawab,

"Baiklah, kak!" Ia berdiri dan membuka mulut. Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan

"Baik, Tuan Køhler! Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt, anak kedua dari keluarga ini. Aku memang berbeda karena aku albino dan memiliki _heterochromia center_. Dan, itu yang membuatku semakin _awesome_! Kesesese~! Aku lahir di Berlin, dan otomatis, aku orang Jerman dengan darah Prussia! Sekian!" Kemudian, perkenalan itu dilanjut oleh Ludwig. Ia berdiri dan mengatakan,

"Saya Ludwig Beilschmidt. Seperti yang saya katakan, tolong panggil saya Ludwig! Saya anak terakhir di keluarga ini. Saya mungkin berbeda dengan kakak saya, tetapi, kami sama-sama orang Jerman. Sebelumnya, saya berkerja sebagai teknisi dan kakak saya seorang dokter."

"Saya Elizaveta Hédérvary dan ini suami saya, Roderich Edelstein. Saya orang Hungaria dan dia orang Austria. Dia anak ketiga dari keluarga ini. Saya berharap saya dapat membantu keluarga ini dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Aku Vash Zwingli dan ini adikku, Lily! Kami orang Swiss. Kami menjalankan perusahaan industri sebelum kami dinyatakan menghilang. Jangan macam-macam dengan Lily atau aku tembak dengan senapan kesayanganku!"

"Saya Miroslava Nadezda dan saya berasal dari Republik Czech. Saya sering dipanggil Mira. Saya diangkat sebagai anak oleh Nyonya Hédérvary. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Aku Stefan Drahoslav. Panggil aku Stef! Aku lahir dan besar di Slovakia. Sebelum aku dan Mira menghilang, aku adalah tetangganya. Dan sampai sekarangpun, aku pacarnya! Doakan semoga kami langgeng seperti Tuan dan Nyonya Edelstein! Wadao!" Stefan dengan suksesnya kena pukulan dari Mira.

"Mungkin Anda belum mengenal saya, Tuan Køhler. Saya Tiina Oxenstierna. Sama seperti kakak saya, saya berasal dari Finlandia. Sebelumnya, saya bermarga Vainamoinen. Saya telah menjadi istri dari Tuan Berwald sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sehingga marga saya juga berganti. Ku harap kita saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Saya Lucia Oxenstierna, anak keempat dari keluarga ini. Seperti Kak Berwald, saya juga orang Swedia. Mungkin kami mirip, sebenarnya sifat kami bertolak belakang. Memang tak terlihat, tapi Anda akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti."

Lalu, Berwald berdiri. Mathias kaget. _Mengapa ia memperkenalkan dirinya lagi padahal aku sudah tahu dirinya!_ Pikirnya.

"Pasti kau kaget mengapa aku berdiri dan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku menyimpan sebuah rahasia darimu, Mathias. Aku anak pertama dari keluarga ini. Sebenarnya, hanya Gilbert dan Ludwig yang diasuh secara langsung oleh ayah kami. Kami diasuh oleh ayah kami hingga kami berumur 6 tahun. Ia memberi kami pilihan untuk tinggal bersamanya atau memilih rumah baru. Marga kami disesuaikan dengan rumah baru kami. Lucia mengikutiku ke utara hingga kami menjadi orang Swedia. Vash dan Lily ke selatan. Roderich ke timur. Hanya Gilbert dan Ludwig yang tinggal di Jerman. Kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di Swedia karena disini adalah tempat paling aman dan paling jauh dari keramaian.

Dan alasan kami disini karena kami dikejar oleh sekelompok mafia berasal dari daratan Eurasia," jelasnya. Mathias menganga kaget. Baru kali ini sahabatnya membocorkan rahasia yang bertahun-tahun ia simpan. Berwald menarik napas kembali dan melanjutkan,

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya anak-anak dari Germania saja yang dikejar. Emil, Lukas, Tiino, dan Tiina juga. Kami tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan, apakah kau tahu, saat kau menjadi selebriti, kau juga dimata-matai oleh kelompok itu?" Mathias terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka ia telah dimata-matai. Ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia terlalu kesepian untuk mengkhawatirkan itu. Mathias bertanya dengan suara lemah,

"Siapa yang telah memata-mataiku?"

"Natalya Arlovskaya. Dia mata-mata berkedok manajer," jawab Berwald.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Kirana Kushaparani. Dia informan yang sangat berguna. Selain itu, Kiku Honda, kenalannya Ludwig juga ikut memantaumu lewat satelit. Mereka _hacker_ yang berbakat. Kami menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjemputmu. Natalya benar-benar sangat waspada. Jadi, mau tak mau kami harus meninggalkanmu lebih dulu. Untungnya, keramaian itu benar-benar menyesatkannya dan Lucia berhasil "menculikmu" sebelum wanita pembunuh itu datang," jelasnya lagi. Mathias tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut kucir kuda masuk dengan membawa sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

"Maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Eh, kok rame? Ada apa?" tanya wanita muda itu bingung. "Omong-omong, aku terlambat, yah? Maaf aku tidak tahu!" kata wanita muda itu lagi. Lalu, ia memberikan dokumen itu kepada Tiina sambil berkata,

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Kiku dan kakakku. Mereka sudah melacak pergerakan "beruang putih". Kami belum mengetahui rencana mereka selanjutnya. Setidaknya, mereka belum tahu daerah Luvos. Kalau dilihat dari beberapa kumpulan dokumen, kita dapat melakukan pergerakan. Mereka sedang tidak waspada. Tapi, rumornya Natalya, sang _winter princess_ sedang mengamuk. Dia telah kehilangan seseorang. Omong-omong, siapa pria yang duduk di sebelah Lucia itu?" Tiina menerima dokumen itu. Lalu, ia menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut kucir kuda itu,

"Dia Mathias Køhler, orang Denmark yang sering dibicarakan oleh Berwald. Dia yang kau maksud dengan 'orang hilangnya si _winter princess'_. Akan ku ajukan ini kepada Berwald."

Sementara itu, Mathias sangat bingung. Ada sesorang lagi yang belum ia kenal. Tampaknya, ia sedikit berbeda. Bukannya rasis, tapi ia terlihat berbeda daripada orang-orang yang ada disini. Kulitnya sedikit _tan_. Dia seperti orang Mediterania. Ia bertanya pada Ludwig,

"Hei, siapa wanita muda yang bersama Nyonya Oxenstierna? Dia tidak mirip dengan Berwald atau Kau atau Vash." Wajah pria Jerman itu mulai tersipu. Ia mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lalu, Ludwig berdehem dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia menjawab,

"D..d-dia... Felicita Vargas. D-dia.. k-kekasihku. Kami bertemu di Italia, di negara asalnya, saat aku masih bekerja di sana. Tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia berpisah dengan kakaknya karena pria itu memilih tinggal di Spanyol. Aku baru tahu kalau kakaknya juga anggota mafia seperti kami, malah partner keluarga ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka."

"T-tunggu! Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Mafia? Apakah kalian telah mengatur kartel-kartel barang gelap?" bisik Mathias kaget dan tak percaya dengan ucapan pria itu. Ludwig menatap Mathias dan menjawab,

"Tidak, kami tidak menjalankan bisnis kotor itu!"

"Menjadi pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Apalagi itu. Walaupun kebanyakan dari keluarga kami bekas tentara dan memiliki bakat untuk membunuh, kami masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak membunuh. Itu bukan ide yang bagus," jawab Ludwig lagi.

"Lalu, apa alasan kalian menghilang?" Mathias masih ingin tahu.

"Seperti yang kakak kami katakan, untuk bersembunyi. Sang beruang merah, mulai meneror kami. Kami menyebutnya beruang putih karena markas mereka sangat terpencil dan selalu musim dingin. Kami hanya menyerang jika waktunya tepat dan suatu saat, kami juga akan kembali ke dunia kami masing-masing. Aku dan kakakku serta Felicita sudah merencanakan untuk hidup di Berlin. Kak Berwald akan kembali ke Stockholm dan membangun kehidupan bersama istrinya. Dan sebagainya," jelas Ludwig. "Sebaiknya Anda pergi kamar anda karena ini sudah pukul setengah dua malam. Lagipula, tadi juga perjalanan yang cukup jauh, bukan? Jangan khawatirkan kami! Kami masih perlu merapatkan strategi untuk menyerang mereka. Oh, ya, ini kunci kamarmu. Lucia akan mengantarkanmu," kata pria Jerman itu. Lucia berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil berkata,

"Ayo, ikut aku! Akan kutunjukan kamarmu!" Mathias bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti wanita itu.

 _To be continue_

 **Chapter ini gaje, njeeer! Ane rada ngantuk pas ngerjain ini jadi... ya... rada ancur. Btw, aku sengaja menambahkan Czech dan Slovakia (biar rame, yang jelas). Itung-itung mereka juga anak (angkat) AusHun (lebih tepatnya, pecahan 2 negara itu) versi ff ini. Ane gak tau nama mereka yaudah dengan seenak jidat ane namain sendiri. #tabok**

 **Kali ini gak ada mini dictionary-nyah!**

Omake

Mereka sampai di sebuah lorong dengan banyak ruangan. Pintu-pintu ruangan itu hanya berhias kode. Di samping pintu terdapat patung kuda dalah khas Swedia. Ruangan itu di cat dengan warna coklat yang hangat sehingga mereka tidak begitu merasakan dingin.

"Baiklah, ini ruanganmu!" kata Lucia sambil menunjukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 1207. Mathias membuka ruangan itu dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Ludwig. Ia kaget bukan kepalang. Itu terlihat tidak seperti rumah. Terlihat seperti hotel... dengan ornamen yang kita desain sendiri. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak barang-barang yang mirip yang pria itu punya di kamar apartemennya. Ia merasa... pulang ke rumah sendiri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya pria itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanya Kak Berwald atau Felicita. Mereka yang mengurus semua ini," jawab wanita itu dengan senyum tulus yang mengambang. "Apakah kau senang?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku... merasa seperti di rumahku di _København._ Aku tidak merasa di tempat pengasingan. Ini jauh lebih nyaman! Aku tidak merasa senang... melainkan bahagia. Dan... mereka berhasil membawa koleksiku..." kata pria itu.

"Ternyata kau suka menonton yang begituan," komentar Lucia, dingin.

"Bukan... itu hanya..." Mathias mulai mencari alasan.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Aku akan memberitahu hasil rapat nanti! _Hej då!_ " kata Lucia, tidak peduli dan dingin. Namun, di dalam hati wanita itu, ia sangat peduli dengan Mathias. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

 _Sial... dia marah sekarang..._ batin Mathias.

.

.

.

 _Thanks to Read! Wanna review?_


	5. Buried Past

" _Tunggu? Mafia? Apakah kalian menjalankan kartel-kartel terlarang itu?"_

" _Tidak, kami tidak melakukan bisnis kotor itu!"_

" _Untuk apa kalian menghilang?"_

" _Sudah kakak katakan, untuk bersembunyi,"_

 _._

 _._

" _Mengapa mafia?"_

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Mathias terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Saat ia sudah berada dalam kesadaran penuh, ia langsung terduduk dan mengucek matanya. Awalnya, ia merasa ada yang sangat ganjil... tapi apa? Perasaan pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelum tidur, kecuali menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana _boxer_ -nya. Itu masih mending karena biasanya (atau lebih tepatnya, saat dia mabuk berat) ia akan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mengecek selimutnya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lalu, ia menengok ke sisi kirinya. Benar saja, Lucia tidur di sampingnya. Ia kaget bukan kepalang. Ia merasa wanita itu meninggalkannya sebelum ia pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Mana Lucia hanya memakai pakaian tidurnya... yang kelewat mini bawahannya. Oh tidak... ini belum bisa dicerna oleh otak pria Denmark itu. Ini terlalu sensitif untuknya.

Sebelum pria bermata biru itu bergerak keluar dari kasurnya, wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu sudah membuka mata.

"Mathias... kau sudah bangun?" tanya wanita itu dengan lirih. Oh tidak... kesalahpahaman akan terjadi. Baiklah, Mathias sudah siap konsekuensinya. Dia sudah biasa di cekik.

Wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya dan mengucek matanya. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya. Mathias diam seribu bahasa. Keringatnya bercucuran. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu mau berbicara tentang apa. Tiba-tiba, mulut pria itu langsung berkata,

"Kau tidak akan menamparku atau sebagainya, kan?" Lucia tertawa pelan. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu. Tenang saja, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sepertinya... ah sudahlah. Tidak perlu bahas itu," jawab Lucia dengan senyum yang indah.

"Apakah kau marah tadi malam?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu sensitif dengan barang-barang seperti itu,"

"Dan... kenapa kau ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Karena... kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti," Lucia bangkit dari tempat tidur pria itu dan membuka pintu. Sebelum wanita itu keluar, Mathias memanggil,

"Hei! Lucia!" wanita itu menengok.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kakakmu akan marah... jika mengetahui hal ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku harap tidak. Tenang saja, dia masih tidur saat ini. Biasanya ia bangun pukul delapan," jelas wanita itu. Mathias melirik jam di sebelahnya. Ternyata, masih pukul setengah enam pagi. Pagi juga ia bangun. Biasanya ia bisa molor sampai pukul sembilan, jika tak ada kerjaan.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamarku sebelum kakakku bangun. Mungkin, kau akan di tampar jika dia tahu ini. Dia sangat serius,"

"Aku tahu," jawab pria itu.

"Sampai nanti!" kata wanita itu sambil menutup kamarnya. Mathias melambaikan tangannya dan berbisik,

"Sampai nanti, Lucia!" Kemudian, pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat. Saat ia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Wajahnya terasa sedikit panas. Ia menatap ke arah cermin dan... wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. Di dadanya, ia juga merasakan hal yang aneh. Ia merasa... berdebar-debar. Ia tidak merasakan sakit... malah... rasa senang. Jujur, ia sangat bingung dengan dirinya. Perasaan macam apa ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Tiino. Tiino sangat mengerti perasaannya dari dulu. Mungkin Tiino dapat membantunya sekarang.

Setelah ia mandi dan memakai kaos kesayangannya, ia berniat mengambil telepon genggamnya di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Saat ia hendak mengambil telepon genggam miliknya, ia tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku tipis, sebuah telepon genggam dengan model lama, dan sebuah _file_ berisi dokumen-entah-apa-itu. Ia membuka buku tipis itu. Buku itu tertulis nomor telepon anggota kelompok di _mansion_ itu. Terdapat nomor telepon lama dan baru. Mereka menggunakan yang baru karena jika menggunakan yang lama, mereka dapat dilacak oleh kelompok lain, bahkan beruang putih. Dan nomor yang baru itu... dipasang di telepon genggam dengan model keluaran tahun 1997.

Ia tidak mempedulikan dokumen-entah-apa-isinya itu dan segera mencari nomor telepon baru milik Tiino. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat menemukan nomornya laki-laki finlandia itu dengan cepat. Sekarang... ah iya, dia harus mengaktifkan telepon genggam model lama itu. Jujur saja, ia sudah lupa cara mengaktifkan yang jenis itu. Setelah beberapa menit mengutak-atik _handy_ tersebut, ia bisa mengaktifknnya. Dan di dalam _handy_ tersebut, sudah berisi nomor baru para anggota. Ia langsung menghubungi Tiino.

" _Ah, Moi! Selamat pagi! Omong-omong, ini siapa, ya?"_ tanya pria itu ramah di percakapan itu.

"Ini aku, Mathias! Apakah kau sudah sepenuhnya terbangun?" tanya Mathias.

" _Ah, moi, aku terjaga semalaman. Aku sedang memodifikasi sebuah laras panjang milikku. Saat aku menemukannya dirumah, kupikir tidak berfungsi. Setelah aku periksa, ternyata masih berfungsi. Untuk menambah akselerasi dan ketepatan serta jarak, aku modifikasi, moi!"_

"Kau benar-benar gila, Tiino. Kau tidak lelah?"

" _Tentu tidak, moi! Aku sering terjaga. Bahkan, saat kuliah dulu, jika kau masih ingat, aku mengerjakan skripsi sambil mendengarkan musik heavy metal. Hehehe! Ada apa, kok pagi-pagi menelepon? Mungkinkah, hal yang amat penting?"_

"Bagiku, iya. Aku harap kau bisa pergi ke kamarku, Tiino. Aku ingin curhat tentang sesuatu. Hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku," 

" _Baiklah, moi! Kamarmu nomor berapa?"_

"1207. Akan aku tunggu," Mathias memutuskan hubungan pada ponsel itu. Ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur itu. Ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lalu, tadi dia ingin melakukan apa lagi? Ah, iya! Dokumen-entah-apa-isinya-itu! Ia mendudukan dirinya dan membuka dokumen itu. Dokumen itu benar-benar tebal! Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki dokumen setebal ini. Amplopnya saja ia tidak kenal. Ia mencoba untuk melihat isinya. Tunggu? 2008? Ada apa gerangan? Ia membaca dokumen itu perlahan-lahan. Ia menemukan fotonya... dalam jas putih?! Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Ia terus membaca hingga... ia menemukan... sebuah rahasia tentang dirinya yang bahkan ia tak tahu sama sekali.

Ia menciptakan robot saat umurnya masih 18 tahun, dan dia sebenarnya sudah menjadi seorang _engineer_ terhebat seantero negara _nordics._ Ia tak tahu harus apa. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia menciptakan sebuah robot paling maju teknologinya bahkan sampai sekarang belum ada yang menandinginya. Sesuatu yang amat penting ia tanam di robot itu. Sebuah perasaan buatan yang ia dapatkan dari ide gilanya. Ia menciptakannya bersama Berwald, Emil, Tiino, dan Lukas. Robot berjenis kelamin wanita itu memiliki nomor seri O- 33391. Dia juga dibantu oleh Gilbert dan Ludwig, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengenalnya sekarang.

Ia membaca halaman selanjutnya. Ada sebuah potongan halaman koran di halaman itu. Tunggu, apa dia tidak salah lihat? Di potongan koran itu terpampang sebuah _headline news_ kecelakaan pesawat pada tanggal 20 Agustus 2008. Mathias tidak pernah ingat jika dia pernah pergi ke Spanyol. Ia membaca dengan seksama. Di surat kabar itu, ia sudah dinyatakan meninggal. Mathias terkena syok. Kepalanya langsun terasa sangat berat. Ini sangat sulit untuk di terima. Ia seharusnya sudah meninggal... tetapi... mengapa dia masih bertahan hidup? Pertanyaan yang sangat membingungkan ini terus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Kenangan-kenangan sebelum kejadian yang amat mengerikan itu terus mengelilinginya. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini. Terlalu berat untuk ditanggung oleh pria itu. Robot, makalah, riset, prestasi, penemuan, intelektual tinggi, pertemuan dengan para ilmuwan, apa maksud semua itu? Mathias tidak merasa semua itu berada di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak... itu bukan aku! Kau... bercanda, kan? Aku tidak pernah menggapai itu semua, kan? Aku hanyalah seorang model dengan otak jongkok, kan? Katakan kepadaku hal yang sebenarnya, diriku!" bisik Mathias kepada dirinya. Ia terkena stres karena syok akan fakta itu. Sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan darinya. Ia tidak tahu tentang itu semua.

Seluruh masa lalunya ia ungkap sendiri. Ia melihatnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Mathias akhinya pingsan dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tiino sudah beberapa menit di luar pintu dengan nomor 1207. Ia menatap jam tangannya. Ia mengetuk lagi.

"Moi! Mathias, apakah kau di dalam? Apakah kau terlelap lagi? Aku masuk, ya!" teriak Mathias dari luar. Tiino membuka pintu tersebut dengan mudah. _Oh, tidak dikunci, rupanya,_ batinnya. Saat pria finlandia itu masuk ke dalam kamar rekannya, ia kaget. Mathias pingsan dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Di sampingnya, terdapat dokumen yang berserakan. Ponsel pintarnya menyala dan ponsel model lama masih ia genggam. Tiino berlari menuju tempat tidur pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Moi! Mathias! Mathias! Kumohon, bangunlah! Ada apa denganmu! Bangunlah! Moi, tubuhmu sangat panas!" teriak Tiino, panik. Ia sangat panik. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 _To be continue..._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for read! Wanna review?_


	6. Who am I, Actually?

_Robot, makalah, riset, prestasi, penemuan, intelektual tinggi, pertemuan dengan para ilmuwan, apa maksud semua ini?_

" _Tidak... itu bukan aku! Kau... bercanda, kan? Aku tidak pernah menggapai itu semua, kan? Aku hanyalah seorang model dengan otak jongkok, kan? Katakan kepadaku hal yang sebenarnya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Siapa aku yang sebenarnya?_

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

 _Ah... silau! Aku dimana?_ Batin Mathias sambil membuka matanya. Ia memandang ke segala arah. Ia melihat tangannya. Ia tampak lebih... muda dan kecil(?). Ia melihat beberapa orang memakai jas berwarna putih dan pelindung noda. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Hei, kambing Denmark, mimpimu indah? Sebaiknya kau mengerjakan bagian _chip_ -nya! Kalau tidak sesegera mungkin, akan kusuapi kamu dengan _surströmming_! Kurasa, kau membutuhkan nutrisi dari makanan itu," kata Berwald dengan tatapan _death glare_ -nya. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih tinggi dan lebih jelas daripada Berwald yang ia kenal.

"Kaleng ikan, kau terlihat lebih muda. Aiiih! Apaan itu! Sakit, tau!" teriak Mathias setelah menerima sebuah tamparan keras di pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bekerja, Anko! Kau ingin proyek ini cepat jadi, bukan?" tanya Lukas sambil memegang sebuah _paperclip_ dengan dokumen lengkap mengenai proyek itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan... apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mathias, masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Kita sedang mengerjakan proyek kita! Kau kira kita ngapain? Piknik ke Oslo terus _travelling_ ke kutub utara?" tanya pemuda Norwegia itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ber, kita dimana?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Kau lupa? Kita berada di Norrköping," jawab pemuda _stoic_ itu sambil menatap layar komputer.

"Tahun?"

"Kau juga lupa tahun sekarang? _Min Gud(1)!_ Tahun 2007." Kemudian, ada salah satu pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai perak menghampiri Mathias dan menyerahkan sebuah _paperclip_ yang berisi sebuah dokumen berjumlah 6 lembar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mathias polos.

"Data yang kau minta, Køhler! Kesesese~! Aku sudah menyempurnakan mesinnya! Benar-benar stabil dan tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Hasilnya sangat _awesome,_ tapi masih lebih _awesome_ aku, kesesese~! Biar Kak Ber yang men- _setting_ programnya. Tolong cek data yang _awesome_ yang telah dikerjakan oleh tenaga yang _awesome_ ini! Kesesese~!" jawab pemuda bertubuh kurus dan berpakaian seperti montir dengan atasan _tanktop_ berwarna hitam dan _iron cross_ khasnya itu. Mathias hanya melihat data itu sekilas dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

.

"Hoi, Mathias, bangun! Dasar tidak _awesome_! Kesesese~! Mengapa kau membaca dokumen ini?" tanya suara yang ia kenal.

 _Hah, apa maksudnya? Bukannya kau memintaku untuk membacanya?_ tanya Mathias dalam batinnya.

"Hei, dasar bodoh! Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih lembut, Gilbert? Seperti memainkan lagu dengan aksen _fortessimo, acciaccatura_ dan _con brio_ serta _con bravura_!" saran Roderich sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Moi, sepertinya kau harus memainkan _heavy metal_ untuk membangunkannya!" saran Tiino dengan aura yang sedikit (atau sangat)... menyeramkan.

Mathias mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat ramai.

"Dimana... aku?" tanya Mathias, lirih.

"Moi, Mathias, kau sudah bangun?! Oh, syukurlah! Kau berada di pusat kesehatan di _mansion_ ini," jawab Tiino penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kakak menelepon kami dan berkata kau jatuh sakit. Kondisimu sungguh mengkhawatirkan tadi. Kami segera membawamu kesini dan menghubungi anggota yang lain. Untung Ludwig menanganimu dengan baik. Kami sangat bersyukur," kata Tiina, yang masih memeluk Berwald penuh kekhawatiran. Mathias berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Ia dibantu oleh Ludwig, yang merupakan dokter sebelum ia menghilang. Pria itu berkata,

"Jangan paksakan diri Anda, Tuan Köhler! Anda perlu menenangkan diri Anda. Kami sudah memberikan obat penenang untuk antisipasi." Mathias masih memikirkan hal yang tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dokumen itu masa lalunya yang terkubur. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia mengalami amnesia yang cukup parah. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Tuan Mathias?" tanya Mira dengan nada sedikit khawatir dan ingin tahu.

"Anda perlu melupakan beban Anda, Tuan Mathias! Kalau tidak, Anda bisa menjadi pemarah seperti Mir– Aduh! Sakit oi!" Stefan sukses mendapatkan tamparan di pipi kirinya.

"Lupakan apa yang ia katakan, Tuan Mathias!" kata Mira dengan wajah sedikit memerah akibat godaan dari pemuda Slovakia itu. Mathias tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah sepasang insan itu. Benar-benar lucu.

"Hei, bisakah aku bicara empat mata dengan Berwald?" tanya Mathias kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka menghormati keinginan Mathias sehingga mereka meninggalkan ruangan dengan segera.

"Hubungi kami jika kau butuh bantuan," kata Elizaveta sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Mathias menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha melupakan bebannya; beban masa lalu yang baru terungkap sebagian. Ia tidak yakin siapa dirinya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berbaring lemas di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, kambing Denmark?" tanya Berwald yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria keturunan _viking_ itu menoleh lemas ke arah pria berwajah _stoic_ dan mengintimidasi itu. Ia menghela napas panjang lagi. Lalu, ia membuka mulut dan berkata,

"Kau tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang masa laluku. Aku sudah membaca dokumen itu. Aku tidak pernah ingat aku menyimpannya. Pasti kau tahu sesuatu tentang diriku, kan? Kumohon, ceritakanlah padaku!" Berwald menghela napas saat mendengar permintaan pria itu. Tetapi, ia akan menuruti kemauan pria itu karena ia berpikir pria itu sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bisa menerima akibatnya saat aku menceritakan kisahmu. Kita sebenarnya adalah sekelompok ilmuwan. Saat 18 tahun, kita sudah meraih gelar sarjana dan menciptakan sebuah proyek bernama O-33391. Proyek itu berhasil dan hasilnya terdengar hingga seantero Eropa. Tapi kejadian naas itu merengut seluruh ingatanmu hingga kau benar-benar tidak berdaya. Hanya aku, diantara kita berlima, yang menderita luka paling ringan saat kecelakaan pesawat di Spanyol itu. Itupun aku harus koma selama seminggu. Kondisimu dan Emil paling parah saat itu. Emil adalah anggota termuda kita dan saat itu umurnya baru 10 tahun. Kau melindunginya saat kejadian itu terjadi. Dia koma selama 9 bulan; ia bangun saat umurnya 11 tahun. Untungnya, dia bisa bertahan walaupun ia mengalami amnesia sedang. Sedangkan kamu, kau duduk di dekat pusat kerusakan jadi maklum jika kau mengalami luka yang parah sampai menimbulkan trauma. Kau terkena koma selama 1 setengah tahun. Untungnya, kau berhasil bertahan hidup, walau dengan amnesia berat. Kau bahkan tidak mengenali kami. Kami memutuskan untuk hidup bersamamu karena kondisimu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Akhirnya, kau berhasil pulih seutuhnya dengan ingatan baru. Dan, aku mengerti, mendapatkan kembali trauma itu membuatmu syok berat. Karena aku, Emil, Lukas, dan Tiino serta adik-adikku mengetahui kita dicari, dimata-matai, dan dikejar, kami memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok rahasia ini. Kami akan melawannya," cerita pria berkacamata itu dengan wajah datar.

"Itu terdengar bukan seperti diriku, ya?" kata Mathias, lirih.

"Kedengarannya seperti itu, tetapi, itu kenyataannya, Kambing,"

"Apakah kau ingat segalanya? Dari kita masih kecil sampai sekarang?"

"Iya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Setelah kau bisa mengendalikan traumamu, dan jika kau ingin tahu dirimu, kau bisa membaca dokumen terlarang itu. Aku menyebutnya terlarang karena mereka yang membacanya akan terkena trauma, sama sepertimu," kata pria itu.

Mathias hanya duduk termenung saat mendengar itu. Ia tidak se-syok yang sebelumnya. Sekarang ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya pelan-pelan. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ia mengatakan,

"Kau tahu, Ber, aku tidak pernah menyesal menerima ajakan Lucia ke sini. Kupikir, itu keputusan yang tepat. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu kalian di dalam hidupku."

Berwald tersenyum kecil juga. Ia sedikit senang dengan pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa mereka kembali ke masa dimana mereka masih remaja dulu. Benar-benar sangat hangat, walau kisruh. Berwald bertanya,

"Apakah kau sudah baikan?"

"Iya."

"Ayo ke ruang utama! Aku akan menghubungi seluruh anggota untuk membahas strategi kita. Aku akan membantumu berjalan,"

"Terima kasih, Ber!" jawab pria itu.

.

 _To be continue_

 **Haeh. Sepertinya mulai OOS, ya? Entahlah apa yang ku pikirkan. Stay tune, ya!**

 **Mini dictionary:**

 _Min Gud(1)!:_ Ya Tuhan! (Swedia)

.

.

 _Thanks for read! Wanna Review?_


	7. Massive Plan

_Apakah kau ingat segalanya, dari kita kecil sampai dewasa?_

 _Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menyesali ajakannya untuk pergi ke dunia ini._

 _._

 _Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan kalian walaupun aku harus pergi dari duniaku!_

 _._

" _Baiklah, apakah kau siap? Kita akan merencanakan kekacauan yang sangat kau inginkan dari dulu, Mathias!"_

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Kedua pria berdarah Scandinavia itu berjalan melewati koridor yang amat panjang. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi membantu pria berkaos merah dan berambut _blonde spike_ itu berjalan. Mathias masih sangat lemah kondisinya, tetapi mentalnya sudah menguat. Perlahan-lahan, ia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu; kuat fisik dan batin, berpikiran sangat kacau, dan terlalu percaya diri. Selama amnesia, ia memang percaya diri, tetapi tidak berlebihan dan pikirannya tidak sekacau sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan maut itu. Ia merasa lebih hidup jika ia didekat Berwald, Emil, Lukas, dan Tiino.

Bagi Berwald, tubuh Mathias memang agak berat. Entah mengapa, sekarang terasa lebih ringan. Ia juga merasa, ia bisa menggendongnya, tentu saja jika Mathias mau. Berwald memang sering berperilaku sedikit kasar kepada Mathias yang seenaknya. Tetapi, semenjak tragedi itu, ia tidak berani melakukan hal yang ceroboh terhadap pria itu. Ia sangat rapuh. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih merasa Mathias begitu rapuh, walau sudah mulai menguat lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Mathias tersenyum sendiri. Pria berkacamata itu bergidik ngeri. Namun, ia berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa penasaran. Ia bertanya,

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menunjukan raut wajah seperti itu?"

Mathias tertawa agak pelan. Ia menjawab, "Aku mengingat sesuatu. Kau selalu membantuku seperti ini. Tetapi, kau juga yang sering mencampakanmu. Seingatku, kau tidak se-ekspresif yang sekarang. Dulu, tatapanmu hampir membunuhku, walaupun sekarang masih, sih. Kau jadi banyak omong. Tapi, aku menyukai itu. Aku jadi mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu itu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti di antara mereka. Mereka sedikit merasa canggung. Berwald membawa sahabatnya ke ruangannya agak lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Dia tidak ingin membuat seluruh anggota menunggunya.

Berwald membuka pintu ruangannya dan mereka berdua di sambut oleh para anggota yang sudah menunggu di sana. Seperti tadi malam, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil meminum teh ringan, dan Roderich... yah, dia tidak bergabung dengan sekelompok orang yang sedang mengobrol dan memilih mengalunkan lagu dengan piano kesayangannya. Lucia bangkit dan membantu Mathias berjalan ke arah sofa. Tubuh tinggi Mathias agak menyulitkan wanita itu untuk membantunya. Mathias hampir terjatuh, untung saja Lucia kuat untuk menahannya. Lalu, wanita berkacamata itu mendudukan Mathias di sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

Berwald yang sudah duduk di mejanya tiba-tiba angkat bicara,

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu kalian kembali. Sekarang, aku ingin membicarakan tentang rencana kita untuk penyerangan terhadap Beruang Putih. Rencana yang akan ku tawarkan adalah, kelompok ini dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, kelompok darat dan kelompok udara. Kelompok udara terdiri dari _sniper_ , medis, dan _paratrooper_. Sedangkan kelompok darat hanya _hitman_ dan penyerang jarak dekat. Kelompok darat akan menyusuri jalanan Eropa hingga ke markas Beruang Putih. Kelompok udara menyusul 2 hari setelah kelompok darat berangkat. Ada yang ingin menawarkan rencana lain?"

"Mengapa kita tidak menyerang dari udara semua dengan memberikan kejutan? Bukankah itu jauh lebih aman?" tanya Ludwig.

"Aku setuju dengan _West!_ Kesesese~!" kata Gilbert diikuti tawanya yang khas.

"Aku juga," ujar Vash. "Dengan serangan dadakan, mereka tak memiliki kesempatan yang banyak. Mereka akan susah bergerak juga. Yah, semua ada resikonya, setidaknya, kita memiliki peluang yang lebih besar dengan serangan dadakan," lanjut Vash sambil mengelap senjata kesayangannya.

"Baiklah," kata Berwald. "Kita semua akan menyerang dari udara. Tetapi, aku ingin pergi bersama Mathias ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Kami akan berangkat 2 hari lagi dan misi akan dijalankan seminggu lagi. Kalian boleh menjalankan kegiatan kalian seperti semula," lanjut Berwald.

"Ludwig!" panggil Berwald lagi.

"Ada apa, Kak Berwald?" tanya Ludwig dengan sopan.

"Selesaikan proyekmu secepatnya! Kita akan membutuhkannya disana," ujar pria _stoic itu lagi._

"Kalian boleh bubar dan melakukan sesuka kalian," katanya lagi. Banyak anggota yang keluar untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Kebanyakan misi mereka adalah membuat proyek... ya, kupikir sangat penting. Seluruh proyek itu dijalankan diam-diam dan tidak akan dijual bebas di pasar gelap. Hanya beberapa orang yang beruntung dapat mencicipi hasil proyek itu selain anggota kelompok Mafia itu. Memang, kelompok itu didesain untuk melakukan penelitan rahasia mengingat kebanyakan anggotanya adalah lulusan perguruan tinggi riset. Beberapa anggota memilih tinggal karena memang, mereka sangat senggang. Mereka akan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah seteko teh mereka habis.

"2 hari lagi, kutunggu kau di _lobby_ barat, pukul 5 pagi!" kata Berwald sambil memegangi pundak Mathias.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" bisik Mathias ingin tahu.

"Norrköpping. Kau akan mengingat sesuatu disana. Selain itu, beberapa barang penting milik kita masih ada yang tertinggal di sana,"

"Apakah kau masih memegang kuncinya? Seingatku, kuncinya hilang saat kecelakaan itu,"

"Itu duplikatnya. Kunci aslinya masih ditanganku. Apakah kau masih mengenakan kalung kunci itu?"

"Kalung kunci yang mana?"

"Yang sering kau kenakan dulu. Seharusnya kau masih mengenakannya, sekarang." Mathias agak lupa kalung dengan liontin kunci yang mana yang Berwald maksud. Ia mengecek kalung di lehernya. Ia memiliki liontin berbentuk silinder yang agak panjang. Di dalamnya, ada lubang kecil.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Mathias. Berwald hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa tidak mirip sebuah kunci," kata Mathias.

"Kita akan memerlukan itu di sana," jelas Berwald. Berwald langsung meninggalkan ruangannya dan pergi entah kemana. Mathias masih menatap liontin kalung itu. Ia masih bingung. Ia ingin segera ke kamarnya dan memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

 _To be continue_

 **Njiiir, gaje banget! :'v Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membuat** _ **plan**_ **yang sempurna. Ini juga cerita** _ **crime**_ **pertama saya jadi, maafkan saya!**

 _Thanks for read! Wanna gimme review?_


	8. Thousand Colors

Mathias memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang ia dapat dari salah satu saudara sepupu Berwald, Wilhelm Van Morgen. Ia merasa ia agak bingung dengan semua ini. Memang, merebahkan diri dengan memeluk boneka favorit bisa menjadi salah satu alternatif untuk menenangkan diri. Lagu klasik yang ia putar mengalun dengan lembut. Aksen tegas dan berwibawa itu membuat hati Mathias menjadi _adem_. Mungkin, lagu klasik tidak berada _list_ favorit Mathias. Roderich memberitahunya bahwa lagu klasik dan romans itu dapat membuatnya tenang.

 _Mungkin, pria aristokrat itu ada benarnya._

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.18 dan matahari tak kunjung turun. Siang terasa amat panjang, walaupun disini masih dingin. Mathias memutuskan untuk membaca buku jurnalnya yang ia temukan di kotak-yang-entah-ia-temukan-dimana untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Masih ditemani lagu klasik yang mengalun dengan indah, pikiran Mathias terbawa akan nostalgia.

Sudah 2 jam lebih ia membaca buku-buku jurnal lamanya dan entah mengapa ia tidak merasa bosan akan hal itu. Padahal, ia sangat susah untuk duduk dan membaca buku dengan tenang. Biasanya, saat mulai halaman kelima atau keenam, ia mulai keluyuran mengganggu Berwald, Lukas, Emil, atau Tiino. Hanya Tiino yang meresponnya dengan baik, sedangkan yang lain, ia mendapat sebuah pukulan yang amat manis. Mungkin, saat sahabat-sahabatnya melihat ini, mereka akan mengira ini sebuah keajaiban.

Setelah membaca 3 buku lebih, perlahan-lahan ia mengingat dirinya yang dulu; seorang pemuda yang jenius yang memiliki prestasi yang gemilang walaupun amat kacau. Bahkan, ia terkekeh pelan saat membaca momen dimana ia bertingkah amat konyol. Salah satunya, ia pernah menantang salah satu adik dari Berwald, Gilbert, untuk bertarung dengan alasan mereka berebut adalah cokelat yang diberikan oleh Ludwig. Saat itu Ludwig hanya membawa satu cokelat untuk mereka. Dia lupa membeli dua. Akibatnya, mereka berdua bertarung untuk cokelat itu. Ludwig kecil bingung harus apa dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mngadukannya pada Berwald. Ternyata, Gilbert memenangkan pertarungan itu dan mendapatkan cokelatnya. Bagaimana dengan Mathias? Dia disuapi (lebih tepatnya, dipaksa) _surströmming_ oleh kakak dari Gilbert. Akhirnya, ia muntah dengan suksesnya berkat makanan terkutuk itu (baginya, itu makanan terkutuk).

 _Tok.. tok..._ ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mathias menutup jurnal yang ia baca dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

" _God kväll,_ Mathias(1)," sapa Lucia. Malam ini, wanita bersurai pirang panjang ini terlihat amat cantik. _Dress_ putih dengan lengan panjang yang membalut tubuh wanita ini terlihat imut sekaligus elegan. Ditambah, mata _sapphire,_ wajah yang merona, dan mulut tipis yang terlihat _soft pinkish_ itu membuat wanita ini makin cantik apa adanya. Dia berhasil membuat hati pria berambut jabrik itu luluh.

" _God aften,_ Lucia(2). Kau terlihat cantik malam ini. Ada apa?" tanya Mathias ingin tahu akan kehadiran malaikat yang menjelma menjadi wanita ini (baginya). Wajahnya mulai memerah. Lucia hanya tersenyum melihat pria itu mulai geregetan.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, waktuku sangat luang, dan aku merasa sendirian. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," kata wanita itu.

"Tapi, apakah kakakmu akan marah jika kau melakukan ini?" tanya Mathias sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia takut melihat wajah Berwald yang horor itu. Lucia hanya tertawa kecil. Ia bertanya,

"Apakah kau takut dengan kakakku? Akan ku jamin, ia tak akan mengetahuinya!"

"Bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya?"

"Itu urusan nanti! Buanglah pikiranmu tentang kakakku! Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepadamu! Ayo!" Wanita itu menggapai tangan Mathias dan mengajaknya lari melewati lorong-lorong koridor itu. Mathias agak kaget. Tetapi, ia hanya menikmati waktu ini. _Prime time_ dengan wanita itu, Lucia Oxenstiena. Hanya berdua.

Di ujung koridor itu, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu tanpa nomor. Mathias sedikit bingung mengapa pintu itu tak bernomor walaupun terletak di koridor penuh dengan kamar tidur.

"Mengapa pintu satu ini tak ada nomornya?" tanya Mathias.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya," jawab Lucia sambil tersenyum. Wanita berkacamata itu membuka pintu tersebut. Di ruangan sempit itu, mereka hanya mendapati sebuah tangga menuju lantai atas maupun bawah. Lucia menarik pria itu dan berlari menyusuri tangga yang tinggi itu hingga anak tangga itu habis. Ia kembali membuka pintu yang berada di depan dua orang itu. Saat mereka keluar ruangan itu, Mathias hampir tak percaya. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Cahaya aurora borealis di musim panas, bintang yang bertabur bak _glitter,_ dan ditemani matahari terbenam... ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Kau tak akan melihat ini di _København._ Aku menyebutnya kembang api di langit utara. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Lucia sambil menatap ke arah Mathias. Mathias masih menatap kagum dengan pemandangan itu. Lalu, pria itu menjawab,

"Kau benar. Aku belum pernah melihat ini di _København._ Itu adalah nama yang amat indah!" Lucia menarik pria itu lagi dan mengajaknya duduk di _spot_ favoritnya di _rooftop_ itu. Mathias menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya. Apalagi, orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati kepadanya, Lucia, duduk di sampingnya. Lucia benar-benar terlihat seperti _fallen angel_ yang jatuh hanya untuk dirinya. Ia benar-benar sangat beruntung malam ini. Tetapi, bagaimana perasaan wanita itu kepadanya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya wanita itu kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Mathias diam sejenak. Ia mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada wanita itu. Ia belum menemukan jawabannya. Lantas, ia menjawab,

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku yang dulu."

"Kau tahu, menurutku perubahan itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya, tetapi, aku mendengarnya dari kakak. Walaupun segalanya yang kau miliki menghilang, bukan berarti jati dirimu yang sebenarnya juga ikut menghilang, kan? Aku tahu kau menjadi sangat rapuh, tetapi kau tidak benar-benar rusak, kan? Aku tahu kau menderita, tapi, jangan paksaan dirimu untuk menahannya. Kau masih bisa membangun masa depanmu sendiri, Mathias. Dirimu yang sesungguhnya masih berada di hatimu," bisik wanita itu dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit pria itu berubah menjadi sebuah air mata yang menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Ia menjadi merasa amat tenang. Ia amat bahagia bisa bertemu wanita itu.

"Kau benar, Lucia. Aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memiliki sesuatu yang baru. Dan, kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu. Memang, bersembunyi di dunia yang gelap awalnya membuatku takut. Kemudian, kau menjadi cahayaku. Seperti namamu, yang berarti cahaya,"

"Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan di dunia yang gelap ini kita masih bisa melihat seribu warna. Mungkin, kau tak akan melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi, hatimu akan melihatnya. Omong-omong, kalimatmu tadi sebuah gombalan semata, ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku benar-benar mengatakannya sesuai fakta. Aku tak berniat menggoda wanita seperti dirimu,"

"Baiklah, aku percaya itu. Itu sangat romantis, omong-omong. Dan, sepertinya aku menyukai itu," kedua tangan milik Lucia memegang wajah Mathias dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Mathias. Jarak antara mereka sangat sedikit, sekarang. Lucia menatap dalam-dalam ke arah mata indah milik model yang 'menghilang' itu. Mathias membalas tatapan lembut tetapi dalam milik Lucia.

"Biarkan aku masuk kedalam pikiranmu sejenak, Mathias! Biarkan aku menjadi milikmu sejenak!" bisik Lucia dengan amat lembut yang dapat membuat Mathias jatuh hati kepadanya.

" _Jeg elsker dig, Lucia! Lad mig blive din!(3)_ " bisik Mathias dengan suara yang amat lembut.

" _Jag älskar dig också, Mathias! Jag hoppas att detta kommer att vara för evigt! Du vet, du är inte ensam längre!(4)"_ bisik wanita itu membalas perkataan pria itu. Mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka dan saling memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan yang hangat dan tak terlupakan di malam yang dingin ini. Bagi mereka, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Mereka berdua tidak menyesal kehilangan ciuman pertama yang (kononnya) amat berarti itu. Hati mereka amat berbunga-bunga. Perasaan mereka meluap-luap. Malam hari ini terasa amat hangat walaupun suhu mencapai 6 derajat celcius.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh perasaan yang amat bahagia. Dibalik itu semua, entah mengapa ada rasa sakit dihati masing-masing. Lebih tepatnya, rasa takut.

Jari-jari mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Napas mereka saling beradu. Tatapan mereka menunjukan ada sebuah cinta yang nyata tetapi dipenuhi rasa ketakutan. Mathias menjadi sangat takut jika harus kehilangan Lucia dan sebaliknya. Mereka hanya berharap akan kesempatan menjalin hubungan ini bersama.

"Hei, Mathias," panggil wanita itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut..."

"Tenang saja. Aku ada disini,"

"Aku takut jika aku harus kehilanganmu. Jujur saja, saat misi untuk membawamu kesini, aku merasa tidak tertarik. Aku hanya menerima misi ini karena aku menghormati kakakku. Ternyata, permintaan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Bertemu denganmu bukanlah suatu bencana. Ternyata, jauh lebih indah daripada yang aku bayangkan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu jika aku harus menerima takdir ini. Aku merasa tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku. Aku hanya mengikuti alur hidupku yang monoton. Berkat dirimu, aku merasa hidup. Seribu warna itu benar-benar ada. Terima kasih, Lucia. Sekarang sudah malam, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu," Mathias menggendong wanita itu ke kamarnya dengan _bridal style_. Lucia merasa agak malu saat ia digendong seperti ini tetapi... ini terasa menyenangkan. Bak kedua mempelai setelah melaksanakan ritual perjanjian suci antara kedua insan yang berbeda.

 _To be continue_

 **Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Maafkan saya lagi,** _ **readers!**_ **Saya lagi baper #** _ **ditabok**_ **padahal saya jones** _ **#cieyangngaku #emangjones #njeeeer #abaikancurhatanauthorgajeini**_

 **Pada chapter ini, ane bener-bener terinspirasi dari lagu Tusind Farver yang berarti 1000 warna. Dan lagu itu yang bikin saya baper.** _ **#beneran**_ **sayangnya, pake bahasa denmark jadi ya... gitu O-O**

 **Bagi yang pengen dengerin, ini linknya:**

 **watch?v=SKF9HcMh6Bc**

 **dan ini translationnya:**

 **Dan saya gak dibayar buat promosi jadi ini bukan promosi**

 **Mini Dictionary:**

 _God kväll,_ Mathias(1): Selamat malam, Mathias (greeting) (Swedia)

 _God aften,_ Lucia(2): Selamat malam, Lucia (greeting) (Denmark)

 _Jeg elsker dig, Lucia! Lad mig blive din!(3):_ Aku mencintaimu, Lucia! Biarkan aku jadi milikmu! (Denmark)

 _Jag älskar dig också, Mathias! Jag hoppas att detta kommer att vara för evigt! Du vet, du är inte ensam längre!(4):_ Aku juga mencintaimu, Mathias! Aku berharap ini akan bertahan selamanya! Kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian lagi!

 **Ya, gitu aja. Semoga gak baper denger lagunya #dihajar**

.

.

.

 _Thanks for read! Wanna gimme review?_ :3


	9. If this is the last time

" _Asal kau tahu saja, bahkan di dunia yang gelap ini kita masih bisa melihat seribu warna. Mungkin, kau tak akan melihatnya secara langsung, tetapi, hatimu akan melihatnya."_

 _._

 _Kau benar. Aku melihatnya. Dan kurasa, itu karena kau telah menunjukkannya kepadaku._

 _Tapi... bagaimana jika ini pertemuan terakhir kita?_

 _._

 _._

Mathias membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Lalu, ia mengerjapkan keduanya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya.

"Selamat pagi, Lucia. Sepertinya mimpimu sangat indah, ya? Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi," bisik pria itu dengan lembut. Wanita cantik bak model itu hanya tersenyum perlahan saat Mathias membisikan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya itu. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia mencium Lucia dengan lembut tanpa membangunkannya. Ia menyelimuti wanita yang ia kasihi itu dengan lembut. Mathias meninggalkan kamarnya dan menutupnya. Ia menenteng tas ranselnya dan menuju ke _main lobby_ dimana Berwald sudah menunggunya.

 **Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Mathias terus melangkah melewati lorong yang amat panjang itu. Diujung lorong, ada seorang gadis kucir kuda yang sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah koper besi kecil di tangannya. Ia menyapa Mathias dengan amat ramah. Mathias agak bingung dengan wanita ini karena dia tidak mirip dengan anggota lain dan ia memiliki aksen yang... sedikit terdengar aneh.

" _Buongiorno,_ tuan Mathias! Biar saya antarkan Anda ke _main lobby_! Selain itu, saya harus menyerahkan ini kepada Anda!" kata gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Ehm... siapa namamu? Dan, apa ini?" tanya Mathias ingin tahu.

"Saya Felicita Vargas! Saya berasal dari Italia utara. Awalnya, aku hanya diajak kabur sama Ludwig ke sini, tetapi, disini seru juga! Disini aku bekerja sebagai asisten dari Gilbert dan Vash. Oh, ya, ini perlengkapan yang harus kuberikan kepadamu! Ini buatan Gilbert dan Vash serta beberapa suku cadangnya dibuat oleh pria kulit pucat yang bernama... errr... Tiino atau siapalah itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih nona Var–"

"Oh, tidak, cukup panggil aku Feli! Aku sering dipanggil seperti itu, tenang saja! Baik, ke arah sini, Tuan!" kata Felicita sambil menunjukan jalan mengarah ke _main lobby mansion_ yang besar itu. Disana, ada beberapa orang yang sudah menunggunya, salah satunya Berwald.

" _God morgon,_ Mathias," sapa Berwald tanpa basa-basi, singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ah, _God morgen,_ Berwald. Apakah kau mengajak Wilhelm dan Luxie?" tanya Mathias saat melihat kedua kakak-beradik itu. Wajah mereka sangat dikenali oleh pria berdarah Denmark itu.

"Kami ikut karena kami memerlukan beberapa barang yang kalian buat beberapa tahun silam. Kami setuju menemani kalian asal kami mendapatkan barang-barang yang kami cari," kata Wilhelm tanpa basa-basi sambil menghembuskan asap dari pipa yang ia hisap.

"Wilhelm, berapa kali kubilang, tempat ini bebas asap rokok! Kau perlu merubah kebiasaanmu merokok, Wil!" kata Berwald sambil men- _death glare_ saudara sepupunya.

"Baiklah! Akan kumatikan," tanggap pria erambut tulip itu dengan ketus.

" _Gudde Moien,_ Mathias(1)! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria tinggi berambut pirang bergelombang yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu dengan ramah.

"Baik, tentu saja! Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Luxie!" jawab Mathias sambil bersalaman dengan salah satu adik dari Wilhelm itu. Luxie memang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada kakaknya. Tapi, ia sangat hobi bermanja ria dengan kakak perempuannya, Bella Van Morgen. Sayangnya, Bella tidak ikut bersamanya sehingga dia agak terlihat kesepian.

"Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja, Luxie?" tanya Mathias sambil melihat wajah pria berdarah Luxemburg yang terlihat sangat tenang dari ia kenal itu. Luxie membalas tatapan model yang menghilang itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan menjawab,

"Kak Bella tidak ikut karena suatu misi dan itu membuatku agak membuatku sedih." Mathias menepuk punggung pria berambut pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu sambil berkata,

"Setidaknya, kau tidak benar-benar sendirian sekarang! Aku ada disini! Mana Luxie yang kurindukan?"

"Kau rindu padaku?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Bagaimana denganmu?" Luxie tertawa ringan mendengar kata-kata polos dari bibir tipis Mathias. Mathias agak bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mathias sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga agak merindukanmu. Terutama, sejak kau menjadi selebritis, kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi Rotterdam atau kembali ke Stockholm,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Baiklah, ayo, berangkat! Semuanya sudah masuk ke mobil," kata Luxie sambil menggiring anjing besar kesayangannya ke dalam mobil. Mathias masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil SUV hitam besar produksi Swedia yang terlihat amat gagah. Ia duduk di samping Berwald dan menutup pintunya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dirinya?" tanya pria berwajah _stoic_ itu dengan wajah agak serius.

"Sudah. Bahkan aku sudah meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya. Kenapa?" respon Mathias.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana. Selama status kita berada di kegelapan, seluruhnya akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Bahkan perjalanan yang terlihat amat biasa pun dapat menjadi perjalanan terakhir. Syukurlah jika sudah,"

"Memangnya mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mathias ingin tahu. Berwald tersenyum menyeringgai. Tatapannya menjadi agak tajam dan dingin. Ia berkata,

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mengetahui perasaannya terhadapmu. Aku tahu juga hubunganmu dengan dia. Bahkan, kau pernah berciuman dengan dia, kan?" Wajah Mathias memerah. Jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan cepat.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Jangan-jangan–..."

"Benar sekali!" jawab pria berkacamata itu, masih dengan seringgainya. Berwald terlihat mengerikan, tetapi... itu juga lucu. Mathias melipat kedua tangannya dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia berkata,

"Dasar _siscon..._ "

"Tapi... aku merestuinya. Aku percaya dia akan aman bersamamu, jika kita dapat kembali ke sini dengan aman," seringgai itu berubah menjadi senyuman tipis yang tulus. Jarang-jarang Berwald tersenyum seperti ini. Mathias hanya meliriknya dan berkata,

"Bodoh!"

Dan perjalanan ke Norrköpping dimulai.

 **God dag! Maafkan jookieh yang updatenya telat. Maaf juga kepada Zeesuke yang telah menunggu epep ini update dengan sabarnya. Jookieh kehilangan semangat buat lanjutin epep ini dan akhirnya selese juga walau gantung! Tenang, masih lanjut, kok! Hue hue~! Doakan semoga epep judul ini cepat selesai dan ane bisa bikin epep humor yang lain.**

 **Harusnya di chap sebelumnya jookieh ngucapin Grattis på Födelsedagen ke bang Matthias dan Berwald.. tapi lupa #ampoen**

Mini Dictionary:

 _Gudde Moien,_ Mathias(1)!: selamat pagi, Mathias! (Luxembourgish)

Omake

.

Lucia terbangun dan ia menemukan sepucuk surat disampingnya. Ia memegang wajahnya yang halus. Entah mimpi atau bukan, ia merasa Mathias menciumnya. Itu benar-benar lembut tapi menyakitkan. Seakan dia akan pergi selamanya dari Lucia. Belum pernah ia merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Ia membuka sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan oleh pria yang ia cintai itu. Surat itu tertulis

 _Dear Lucia Oxenstierna,_

 _Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah pergi ke Norrköpping pagi ini, bersama Berwald dan mungkin bersama Wilhelm, sepupumu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi aku mendapat ilham tadi malam, untuk menulis surat ini. Kau tahu, berkat dirimu, aku bisa merasakan cinta dari lawan jenis dan itu benar-benar hangat. Walaupun sudah banyak perempuan yang kutemui, hanya kamu yang telah membuatku jatuh hati. Itu sangat indah, tapi sangat menyakitkan. Kurasa kau adalah cinta pertamaku._

 _Ciuman pertama itu sangat indah, kalau boleh jujur. Seperti kau mengatakan, jangan pergi dari diriku dan kumohon tinggalah. Aku merasa seperti itu. Saat aku mengenang pertemuan pertama, aku sering berpikir, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanku pada seorang wanita dingin tetapi seperti seorang malaikat? Mungkin sudah takdir juga._

 _Aku sangat benci mengatakan ini, tapi, kumohon, terimalah. Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan, tetapi... aku tetap harus menulisnya. Tunggulah aku kembali. Aku mencintaimu._

 _Mathias Køhler_

Lucia menemukan sesuatu selain surat itu di dalam amplop itu. Sebuah _Julehjerter_ yang terbuat dari kertas dekorasi berwarna biru-kuning. Disitu tertulis _Jeg håber på bedre dage, bedre fremtid, kærlighed, held, og lykke_ (aku berharap akan hari yang lebih baik, masa depan yang lebih baik, cinta, keberuntungan, dan kebahagiaan). Tanpa sadar, Lucia mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Namun, ia tahu, ia harus menerimanya.

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wanna gimme review?_


	10. Codes

**Silhouette**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Saya MAH yang nistain #ditabok**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, rating naik mendadak, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll.**

Rombongan mobil _SUV_ hitam legam dari Swedia Utara itu sampai di sebuah _mansion_ tua yang sudah tidak terurus bahkan banyak barang yang sudah usang dimakan oleh waktu di sana. Mereka memasuki area _mansion_ tua bergaya inggris abad pertengahan yang terletak di Nörkopping tersebut. Di sana terdapat beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk ke bangunan tak bertuan itu.

Berwald melepas ikatan _seatbelt_ yang membelit dirinya dan bersiap-siap turun. Melihat itu, Mathias yang duduk di kursi tengah juga ikut melepas ikatan _seatbelt_ dan turun dari mobil. Setelah mereka berdua turun, Berwald berpesan, "Jangan ada yang turun selain kami berdua sebelum ada sinyal untuk turun! Mengerti?"

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil mengangguk mengerti, kecuali Wilhelm. Ia masih melihat ke arah jendela dan menghembuskan asap yang dihasilkan oleh rokok elektriknya.

"Wilhelm, rokok elektrikpun tidak diperkenankan di dalam mobil ini!" kata sang supir mengingatkan. Pria berjambul tulip itu sedikit malu dan mematikan rokoknya. "Maaf," katanya.

Berwald, yang diikuti Mathias dibelakangnya, mendekat ke arah mobil sedan mewah dari Italia berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan mobil miliknya. Pria berwajah _stoic_ itu mengetuk jendela belakang mobil mewah itu. Kemudian, kaca jendela itu turun.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Oxenstierna," sambut lelaki dengan wajah khas latin yang ramah itu dengan bahasa spanyol. "Apakah bosku aman bersamamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja, tuan Carriedo. Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Berwald. Bagaimana dengan keadaan sekitar dan kunci cadangannya?"

"Mereka aman bersamaku, tidak perlu khawatir! Belum ada tanda-tanda dari organisasi beruang putih itu. Bawalah kunci-kunci ini! Hei, apakah dia si Mathias? Aku sangat menyukai permainan perannya di film-film!"

Mathias menjawab pelan, "Iya, benar, aku Mathias. Siapa Anda?"

"Aku Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Aku anggota mafia yang berbasis di Belanda. Karena permintaan tuan Oxenstierna... maksudku Berwald, kami datang kemari. Istriku masih di Belanda sih, tetapi aku kemari bersama anakku, Lovino. Istriku pasti sangat senang jikalau bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan, mainlah ke _mansion_ kami," jawab Antonio dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

"Terima kasih atas basa-basinya dan kita harus gerak cepat! Karena kita sudah keluar dari zona aman, jadi kemungkinan bahaya akan datang. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat menyelesaikan permasalahan ini!" kata Berwald. Pria tinggi berkacamata itu memberikan sinyal aman dan sinyal agar semua personil turun.

Berwald membuka gembok dan pintu utama _mansion_ tua yang terkunci itu. Ia mempersilahkan Mathias untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu lebih dulu.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Mathias agak bingung sekaligus merinding. "Apakah kau takut, Ber?"

"Tidak, kau adalah 'kunci' dari semua ini. Berkat amnesiamu, 'kunci' itu aman. Hanya saja, akan agak susah untuk membukanya," jawab Berwald dengan ekspresi amat kalem. "Ikuti aku!" perintahnya kepada Mathias. Karena rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya pria berjambul pirang itu memilih mengikuti rekannya. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang amat berantakan. Kertas-kertas _wallpaper_ yang dulunya indah itu sekarang sudah robek dan mengelupas. Di salah satu ruang utama juga ada seonggok _chandelier_ yang jatuh dan pecah.

" _Min Gud(1)..._ Apa yang telah terjadi?" kata Mathias dengan lirih.

"Kau akan mengingatnya... cepat atau lambat. Yang jelas, kita di serang dan bangunan ini dirusak. Para peneliti, termasuk kau dan aku ditahan. Hanya data dan hasil penelitian yang kau simpan yang aman dan tertinggal disini. Berkat tragedi itu, kau terkena shock dan kau merasa kita kembali ke masa dimana kita masih kuliah. Maaf jika aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' yang semu karena aku akan menjemputmu," jelas Berwald dengan wajah yang ia palingkan.

"Ber..." tangan Mathias mencengkram kedua pundak pria berkacamata di depannya. "Ke-kena... kenapa kau t-tidak memberi t-tahuku?" kata Mathias dengan suara lirih dan terbata-bata.

"M-maaf... a-aku.."

"Untuk apa? Melindungiku? Apakah itu cara yang tepat untuk melindungi 'seseorang'? Menurutmu, apakah aku orang yang pantas kau lindungi? Tidak! Aku tidak pantas untuk dilindungi! Justru kamu yang perlu perlindungan! Jatuh ke dunia kegelapan adalah sebuah tindakan yang amat bodoh, dan kau tahu itu! Aku memang orang yang amat urakan, tetapi... aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengkhawatirkan kalian semua dan kau tahu itu! Ber... aku tahu... aku amnesia. Tetapi... aku tahu... kau terkena masalah amat berat. Dan aku disini untuk membantumu. Apakah itu adalah salah satu alasan hadirnya seorang teman?" teriak Mathias. Ia berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Berwald mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Napas berat nan hangatnya menyapu rambut kaku milik pria berdarah Denmark itu. "Bodoh... jangan meminta maaf kepada diriku. Namun, minta maaflah kepada dirimu karena kau sudah membuat dirimu menderita. Aku bukanlah korban disini, tetapi, kamulah korbannya. Jangan berlagak kau tersangkanya atau orang yang kuat disini. Aku tahu sifatmu, Ber. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" tanya Mathias dengan suara yang lirih.

"Karena... aku tidak bisa. Kau selalu membantuku walau aku tidak bilang sepatah katapun. Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi... kau pantas dihormati. Jujur saja hatiku amat sakit jika kau terluka. Kau adalah bagian dari keluargaku walau kita tidak sedarah. Omong-omong, apakah 'mata batin' mu sudah terbuka kembali?"

"Kurasa, sudah. Aku bisa melihat masa depan... dan isi hatimu. Baiklah, mana yang kau ingin tunjukan?" kata Mathias dengan wajah yang kembali cerah. Berwald menyunggingkan senyuman sok kerennya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku! Tidak jauh dari sini!" kata pria berwajah _stoic_ itu. Mathias membalas senyuman itu. Ia merasa kembali ke masa kuliah.

Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong yang agak panjang hingga menemukan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu amat berbeda dengan pintu-pintu yang lainnya. Hanya pintu itu yang terbuat dari titanium dan hanya pintu itu yang memerlukan kunci khusus untuk membukanya. Mathias berbisik kepada Berwald yang berada di sampingnya, "Hei, apakah kau tahu kuncinya? Sepertinya bukan kunci biasa." Berwald menatap wajah ingin tahu kawan lamanya itu. Lalu, ia menunduk. Ia menjawab, "Aku... tidak memegang kuncinya. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti tentang kuncinya. Hanya kamu, Kirana, dan orang jepang itu saja yang tahu. Kalian bertiga adalah pemegang kunci ruangan ini; rumah ini."

"Tunggu... Kirana dan Kiku pernah bekerja disini?"

"Pernah, tetapi hanya waktu yang sebentar. Mereka hanya membantu mengamankan hasil penelitian dan membuat kode pengaktifannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tetapi hanya itu yang dapat ku ceritakan. Gadis Asia Tenggara itu harus kembali ke Belanda dan laki-laki Jepang itu harus menyelesaikan _deadline_ entah apa yang ia kerjakan saat itu," jawab Berwald dengan agak kalem.

Mathias geregetan. Ia tidak tahu kode apa yang ia tulis pada saat itu. Ia merasa kepalanya menjadi agak berat. Karena ia tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mencoba menuliskan nomor teleponnya secara terbalik. Tunggu, ia ingat sesuatu. Ia pernah tidak sengaja menemukan semacam kalung dengan bentuk liontin kunci. Mungkin itu cocok jika dimasukkan ke dalam _keyhole_ di sebelah pemindai iris matanya. Ternyata benar. 'Kunci aneh' itu memang cocok. Ia heran mengapa ia bisa berpikiran dengan menggunakan nomor teleponnya dan liontin yang terlihat 'wah' itu menjadi kunci ruangan ini pada waktu itu.

Pintu titanium yang massanya kurang lebih 350 kilogram itu terbuka. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan dibalik pintu logam yang amat berat itu. Berbeda dengan ruangan yang lain, ruangan itu hanya berantakan berkat huru-hara saat tragedi itu. Kertas-kertas berhamburan dan beberapa gelas kimia yang kosong pecah. Ada komponen-komponen elektrik yang rusak, terbelah menjadi dua, dan bersebaran di dekat kardus penyimpan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Berwald saat melihat wajah Mathias agak terkesima dengan keadaan ruangan itu. Pria berjambul itu menjawab, "Aku merasa belum pernah melihat ruangan sekeren ini. Aku merasa kenal dengan keadaannya; begitu familiar. Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini, bahkan, ini jauh sangat berantakan dan lebih nyaman dari kamarku sendiri. Aku merasa, jiwaku berada di sini."

Ia berjalan ke sebuah komputer dengan layar _LED_ yang amat besar dengan _keyboard_ yang amat banyak dan rumit. Ia memasukkan sebuah liontin kunci ke dalam sebuah kotak dan mengambil sebuah _key card_ di dalam kotak itu. Ia mulai mengaktifkan komputer itu dan memasukkan sebuah kode yang tidak sengaja ia pikirkan dan... kata sandinya benar. Saat ia mulai mengecek data-data yang pernah ia tulis, ia menemukan sebuah denah di dekat tangan kanannya, dan ia baru menyadari keberadaan denah itu. Denah itu menunjukkan denah dan tata letak ruangan di dalam ruangan rahasia itu. Seketika, ia merasa amat pusing dan akhirnya, ia terjatuh.

Berwald mendengar suara yang amat keras itu lantas membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah pria bermata biru tersebut. "Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kurasa... ku telah melihat sesuatu... dan mengingat sesuatu yang amat esensial," jawabnya dengan lirih. "Tolong... dengarkan... b-baik-baik!" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria Swedia berkacamata itu.

"Apakah... kau mengerti... apa yang kubicarakan barusan?" tanya Mathias. Berwald mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah agak sedih karena ia terlalu khawatir dengan pria bodoh yang agak lemas ini. "Bagus. Aku sudah ingat dimana 'harta karunku' itu berada. Tolong, ambilkanlah untukku! Maaf jika aku harus mengorbankanmu,"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu nanti? Sekarang saja kau sudah seperti ini, apalagi jika kau melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu!" teriak Berwald dengan rasa khawatir yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi korban jika kau menjadi 'pemeran utama'. Biarkan aku menggantikanmu, walaupun nanti aku harus menghilang selamanya. Aku ingat sekarang... kau juga orang penting di ruangan ini dan 'harta karun' itu juga menjadi buktinya. Kau tahu apa yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang, kan?" Berwald mengangguk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ambil denah dan kunci-kunci ini, pergi dan beritahu seluruh personil untuk bersembunyi di tempat paling aman disini, dan pergilah dari tempat ini! Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku lakukan," perintah Mathias sambil berdiri walau masih terhuyung-huyung.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa bosnya disini. Memang, kau pemimpin dari organisasi gelap ini, dan seorang pemimpin harus bergerak cepat dan menentukkan pilihannya dengan cepat. Lalu, ia harus bisa mengemban amanah dengan baik dan mengayomi anak buahnya. Ini adalah amanahku kepadamu, jadi, tolong, pergi dan amankan dirimu!" kata Mathias sambil memakai sebuah jas laoratorium usang yang ia temukan di atas salah satu meja yang terjatuh dan ia berjalan ke arah komputer itu.

Berwald menghapus air mata saat ia melihat Mathias yang jalannya agak terhuyung itu berjalan ke arah komputer dan melakukan aksinya sebagai 'pemeran utama yang baru'. Ia bangkit dan berkata, "Aku sungguh mengagumi dirimu saat kau melakukan aktingmu, Mathias. Kau memang berbakat menjadi aktor dan itu tidak memerlukan bukti untuk memperkuat fakta itu. Aku harap ini bukanlah ucapan 'selamat tinggal' yang kau benci itu. Aku yakin aku akan menjemputmu lagi!" Berwald berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Mathias hanya tersenyum kecut sambil meneteskan air mata saat mengetahui bahwa Berwald sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Setidaknya, kau bukanlah 'korban' mereka. Dan kodemu... sudah aku perbaharui sehingga kau dapat terbebas dari mereka. Pergi jauh dan ingatlah aku!_

 **Yo.. Mijukieh disini! Setelah lama rehat dan terkena** _ **author's block**_ **dalam waktu yang lama, saiah dapat melanjutkan ini! Kali ini... halamannya sangat banyak, ya? :'v Yey! Maafkan saiah, ya! Saiah tidak bisa janji tetapi saiah akan berusaha akan meyelesaikan fanfict ini dengan cepat. Saiah tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi di pojok curhatan Mijookieh ini.** _ **Stay tune, yaaak!**_

Mini Dictionary:

 _Min Gud(1)..._ : OMG (Scandinavian (Danish and Swedish))

Omake:

Bunyi hentakan kaki itu terdengar keras di dalam bangunan tua di Nörkopping tersebut. Banyak orang mulai menghadang pintu titanium yang keras itu. Mathias seolah tidak mempedulikan tamu yang tak diundang ke wilayah kekuasaan yang tidak diakui secara _de jure_ itu. Ia masih sibuk merombak data komputer sentral itu. Para tamu yang tak diundang itu menodongkan senapan dan laras panjang ke arah dirinya dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menyerahkan diri.

Mathias mengangkat kedua tangan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah para tamu itu. "Jadi... kau sudah datang... Tuan Braginski. Selamat datang di kediamanku yang sederhana ini," sambut Mathias dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat dengan jas musim dingin yang tebal, _scarf_ yang melilit lehernya, dan _Ushanka_ yang menghangatkan kepalanya serta sebuah pipa ledeng di tangannya berjalan ke arah Mathias. "Wah... sang aktor berbakat disini rupanya. Kami sangat beruntung dapat menemukanmu disini tanpa perlu berkeliling seluruh eropa," kata pria itu dengan nada yang tak kalah angkuhnya dari Mathias.

Mathias hanya tersenyum angkuh dan cekikikan seperti pemeran antagonis di opera sabun yang sering ditayangkan di tv. Matanya yang terlihat relaks tetapi sangat liar itu hampir dapat membius para personil yang kemungkinan besar datang dari wilayah siberia utara itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan hingga datang jauh-jauh dari Rusia ke sini, Ivan?" tanya Mathias dengan relaks namun nada angkuhnya terasa. Mata ungu mengintimidasi pria Rusia bernama Ivan Braginski itu mulai menyala seperti psikopat.

"Simpel saja, aku butuh kode-kode itu dan... hasil penelitianmu saat kamu masih menjadi ilmuwan terkemuka di seluruh eropa," jawabnya dengan wajah psikopat angkuh yang dapat membuat lawan bicaranya takut. Mathias dapat merasakan rasa takut yang luar biasa pada saat itu, tetapi, sebagai seorang professional, ia harus menutupinya.

Mathias harus tetap bersimpul angkuh walau sebenarnya ia bukan seorang yang sombong. Ia harus bisa menandingi lawan mainnya. Ia mulai membuka mulut dengan nada sombongnya yang khas, "Sayang sekali, aku lupa dengan kode-kode itu. Kode-kode mana yang kau maksud? Lalu, hasil penelitian apa yang kau maksud, tamuku tersayang?"

Ivan tertawa angkuh dan berkata, "Sayang sekali ilmuwan jenius sepertimu telah melupakan segalanya, bahkan kau telah melupakan masa-masa gemilangmu. Kau sangat naif, Mathias, atau... Profesor Mathias!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menculik seorang _hacker_ profesional dan meng- _hack_ segalanya? Atau membunuhku karena aku terlalu naif?" balasnya dengan ketus. Ivan menghampiri tubuh Mathias yang relatif lebih pendek darinya dan memukul perutnya dengan pipa ledeng. Mathias terbatuk dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Ivan mendekatkan mulutnya dan berkata, "Mungkin, aku akan menyiksamu terlebih dahulu hingga kau ingat segalanya, Profesor! Sekarang... beristirahatlah!"

 _Dan.. segalanya menjadi gelap._

 _Wanna gimme some reviews?_


End file.
